Something Missing
by RPbogal
Summary: This is a story of a guy who had no memory of who he is/was. He runs into Ciel and Sebastian and he gets a job. Now he's a servant at the Phantomhive manor. During his time he starts to get some of his memory back and wonders why Sebastian keeps acting so strangely around him...and why he feels a connection to him. Join Ben on his adventure of finding out who he truly is!
1. Chapter 1

London, one of the most prosperous cities in England. Home, to many wealthy nobles and aristocrats. However, London is also known for its high crime rates and murders. I know what you're thinking, why would anyone would want to live in a city like this? Well I wish I could answer you because I have no idea. To be honest I have no knowledge of _who_ I am. I don't even know my first name! Well that's not entirely true, I think it started with a B but I don't know what it is. I've been wandering around trying to find out who I am and maybe find someone who knows me. Sadly that hasn't occurred yet, but I'm not giving up just yet.

I came to London a couple of days ago and so far it's not so bad. I mean I have nowhere to sleep, I haven't had a decent shower or meal in a while, but it could be worst. I could have been robbed, but I honestly don't see that happening. The only possession that I have is my sack which doesn't contain any money or anything valuable. I only have a few clothes (which are dirty), some canteens for water, a locket and an old picture in there. Actually I'm wrong, I do have something valuable.

The picture and locket are the only clues of who I am and what's waiting for me. I want to know who I am so badly. I want to be welcomed back and I want to know if I was even missed. My train of thought was broken when I noticed that my shoulder felt lighter. It's weird since I was carrying my sack…._Oh shit!_ I turned to see the culprit with my sack about to run away. There's no way I'm letting him get away that easily. "Hey get back here!" I yelled as I started to run after that thief. I chased after him for a while, until we both got sucked into a huge crowd. _Damned these nobles. They need to fucking move!_ I searched the crowd for the thief, but it was getting harder when people kept bumping into me. But that wasn't stopping me; I needed to find that bastard! After a while I finally found him. I quickened my pace and pushed my way through the crowd. Noticing this, the thief quickened his pace. Once I was out of that crowd, I ran at full speed to catch the bastard. We ran for a while and we started to knock into people. I wanted to apologize, but there was no time. Soon after the thief knocked into some kid and guy causing them to fall in opposite directions.

"Out of the way idgits", I heard him shout as he pushed the older man into the brick wall and the kid into the street. I stopped when I saw that there was a moving carriage coming at the kid; who was still lying down. Seeing that the thief was far out of my reach, I decided to help the kid. I ran to him and used my body to cover his as the carriage came at us. I shut my eyes as the carriage came over us.

"Master!" I heard someone shouted out. Once the carriage was gone I looked up towards the direction to where the thief ran off with my sack.

"Dammit, he got away", I said to myself. I realized that the kid was still on the ground, so I decided to help him up. "H-Hey, are you okay kid?", I asked as I picked him up. He dusted off his cloak and looked up to me with his bright blue eye and one eye patch.

"I'm alright", he told me with a blank expression. I saw that the other guy came up to the kid. He looked well-dressed like the kid and he had a worried expression on his face.

"Young master, are you alright?" he asked as he came to his side. The kid looked up to him with sort of a disappointed look with his one good eye.

"I'm alright Sebastian, but I am surprised that you weren't the one who came to my rescue."

"My apologizes my lord. I would have come, but I saw that you were well taken care of", the guy; Sebastian, told the kid gesturing to me. They both looked to me and I just stood there a bit awkwardly and scratched the back of my head.

"O-Oh, i-it was n-nothing. I-I saw that you were in trouble and-"

"What's your name?" Sebastian asked me. I didn't answer to him and looked away from their gazes. I stayed quiet for a while, fidgeting a bit before I gave them my reply.

"I-I-I d-don't know", I stuttered out, "I-I mean I probably have a name, but I can't remember. I can't remember anything about myself". They both looked at me with some weird look in their eyes. This isn't the first time I've seen this type of look. Whenever I tell people about my…situation they think that I'm stupid or there's something wrong with me. I waited for a reply or a sound of disgust, but there was only silence. Like they were trying to think something of me. _Yeah, they're thinking what a pathetic piece of shit you are._ After a while the kid spoke up.

"Do you know anything about yourself?" he asked as if with interest. It kind of surprised me because not many people asked me this.

"Uh, not much. I-I used to have an old picture and a locket in my sack a-and I think my name started with a B".

"What do you mean _"used to"_?" the older man asked.

"Well, before I ran into you two I was chasing after someone who had taken my belongings", I told him as I pointed in the direction that he went in. "But it doesn't matter know, he's probably gone with my stuff". I looked to the ground a little sadly. Those items were the only things I had and they meant everything to me. After my response, the kid made a sound as if in thought and looked up to the man beside him.

"Sebastian, find the culprit who had taken this sir's belongings and return them to him", he told him with a serious tone in his voice, "that's an order". Sebastian went on one knee and bowed the little boy as he replied.

"Yes, my lord". Once the man stood up again he gave the kid a closed eyed smile and said, "now shall we return to the manor my lord?" The kid nodded to him as the man went away.

"Where is he going?" I asked.

"He's going to get the carriage to take us back to the manor", he told me plainly.

_Wait a second did he just say take "us",_ I thought to myself. _Why is he taking in someone like me?_

"Oh, by the way I've never properly introduced myself", the kid said in a serious tone. He looked to me, with his sapphire blue eye as he told me his name, " I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive and the man who was accompanying me was my butler, Sebastian Michaelis." I nodded to Ciel…wait a second Earl! Realizing this I quickly went on one knee and bowed my head to him.

"Y-Young Earl, I apologize for not realizing this sooner! P-Please do forgive me!" I pleaded with him with slight shame in my voice. He was quiet for a while before speaking up.

"You don't have to do that you know", he told me as I looked back up to him with confusion in my eyes. "I don't care whether you treat me whether as a noble or not. I don't care what others think of me". I nodded at his response at I stood back up. I looked at the young Earl with interest. He held such a dignified vibe and holds so much confidence for himself. And he's like twelve! Not even grown men have that much confidence with themselves. I wonder what made him become like this? Before I could think any further of the subject, a carriage came up to us. I saw that Sebastian was guiding it and again at his forced smile on his face. He stepped down from his seat and opened the door for the boy. He guided him in and looked to me.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked with a voice like silk. I blinked a few times before realizing he was talking to me. I stared at him for a second then I slowly walked myself into the carriage and took a seat across from the young Earl. Once we were both inside the carriage began to move and we headed our way to Lord Ciel's manor. We were quiet for a while, with the occasionally sounds of the wheels turning. I looked at the earl and saw that he was looking out the window. His navy blue hair almost covering his bright eye and eye patch (he kind of looks like a cute pirate hehe) as he looked plainly out of the window.

I stared out the window and looked at the passing scenery. I could tell that his home was way out of city limits, seeing that I could no longer see any homes and seeing trees and shrubs. As I continued to look my mind kept going back to the same thing. _Why is he taking me to his home?_ I looked to the little Lord with a curious look in my eyes. "My Lord, may I ask you something?"

He looked to me with a blank look on his face as he replied back to me. "Alright, what is it?" I took a deep breath and slowly asked him.

"Why are you taking me to your manor? I mean it's not that I'm not grateful, it's just I wouldn't see someone like you taking in a bum like me." I saw that my question surprised him, but only for a moment before turning back to his blank expression.

"You seem like you've been through some hard times and I feel like you're a good man, so I'd like to offer a job for you at my manor", he told me as his dark blue eyes stared at me with interest. "Also your condition interests me and I want to found out who you _really _are." I was speechless with what he told me. I didn't know whether to be happy or grateful. I just met this kid about a few minutes ago and now I have a job and possibly a way to find out who I really am! This is amazing!

"Master Ciel, thank you. Thank you so much, I don't know what to sa-"

"It's alright", he cut me off from my rant. He gave me a small smile to me and replied, "consider it a _thank you _for saving my life". I nodded to him as I gave him a wide smile. I just couldn't believe it. "Now", Ciel said, breaking my train of thought, "since you're going to be working at my manor you need to have a proper name. You told me that you think that you're name started with a B correct?" I nodded to him, wondering what he was trying to say. He looked to me with a determined gaze and said, "From this day your name will be Ben and you will become my servant". I nodded to him, my smile never faltering.

"Yes my young lord", I told him, bowing my head slightly. Soon after the carriage had stopped moving and we were at our destination. The door opened to the butler with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor".


	2. Chapter 2

When I stepped out of the carriage, my jaw dropped when I looked at my new master's home. Only three words came to my mind. It. Was. Huge. The building must have been at least two stories high and it looked like something out of a horror story. The entire building was made out of some type of brick that was aged with time. Some of the outside walls were covered with vines and some other type of plant. The windows were probably taller than me (and I'm 6' 2'') and again seemed aged with time. It was so detailed from the molding to the roof tiles and to….well everything. I guess they noticed me gawking at the place and decided to get my attention.

"Can see that you're interested with the architecture of the manor", Sebastian told me as he stood next to me. I looked to him, not expecting him to start talking to me. I looked back at the manor as I gave him my answer.

"Well yeah, I've never seen anything like this". He nodded at my response and guided me and the young lord to the door. His white gloved hand grasped the door handle and opened the door for us. When he opened the door, my jaw dropped seeing the beautiful interior of the manor. The fine carpet, the beautiful paintings, and the expensive drapery, this place was incredible! This kid must be very important to have this much money. Again, my gawking was noticed by the two and this time the young Earl gained my attention with a sigh.

"Sebastian introduce Ben to the others. I'll be in my office if you need me", he said in a dull tone.

"Of course young master". With that said, Earl Ciel went up the short flight of stairs to his office. As I watched him go up the stairs, I noticed the large painting on the wall. I depicted a man and a woman. It appeared that they both have some physical qualities of Ciel. The man had dark colored eyes and navy blue hair, while the woman had long blonde hair and large blue eyes. _They must be his parents_. With that thought in mind, it made start to think of something. Where are his parents?

"Those were the young Lord's parents", said monotonous voice. I looked to see that Sebastian was once again next to me and looked in the direction of the painting with an impassive look.

"What?"

"The couple in the painting", Sebastian said, "That was the previous Earl and his wife. They were in-charge of the manor before the young master". I nodded to the butler's explanation. _Wait, did he say "were"?_, I thought to myself.

"What do you mean by _were_?", I asked him with curiosity in my eyes. He looked to be with a blank expression on his face.

"About three years ago, a fire had broken out into the manor thus killing the Lord and his lady. Master Ciel had survived, but he was held captive at a cult which tortured him and other children. He made it out of there, and now has devoted himself to get those who had humiliated him", he told me without hesitation. His explanation shocked me. I would have never thought that Ciel had suffered so much pain and seen so much horror. But that does explain why he acts more mature that he is. He wants to feel respected and confident, but still that's a lot for a kid like him to handle. "Now shall we meet the other servants?", he asked breaking my train of thought. I nodded to him and the black clad butler led to me through the manor to the servant quarters. He led me down multiple hallways and down a flight of stairs until we reached a set of doors. Sebastian opened them and it showed me some-type of kitchen area. I saw that three people were sitting around a table talking.

_Must be the other servants. _Sebastian stepped a few steps ahead of me and clapped his hands to get the others attention. The servants turned to Sebastian and stood up from their seats and in a line from tallest to smallest. There were only three of them, two guys and one girl. The taller one was a gruffy looking guy, with dirty blonde hair and some stubble. He wore a chef's outfit, so I guess he's the chef of the household. He also appeared the same age as me, if not older. The next one in line was the girl. She was wearing a maid's outfit and large round glasses that covered most of her face. She also had dark magenta hair in pigtails. _She's cute I guess, _I thought to myself. The last one in line was a boy who looked about 18 or maybe younger. She had bright blonde hair and was wearing an outfit that looked like he was ready for gardening. _That's probably because he is the gardener._ They all stared at me with interest and slight confusion.

"Who is this Sebastian?", said the maid.

"Is he a guest of the young master", the gardener asked. Sebastian gave the three a fake smile (probably the millionth time I've seen him do this) and said with voice like honey,

"Master Ciel has employed a new servant", he told them gesturing to me, "this is Ben, and he will be working with us for now on". After the short introduction the other servants started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Baldroy, but you can call me Bard", said the chef.

"I'm Mey-rin, it's nice to meet you", said the maid with a slight blush on her face.

"I'm Finny", said the young gardener. I'm actually quite surprised. I suspected to be more servants, but then again there's only one person living here so the need of more servants would be pointless.

_"__Ho ho ho"_ I heard an unknown voice and turned to the direction of where it came from. In the far off corner I saw a small old man drinking what I think was green tea. He dressed similar to Sebastian, but wasn't completely wearing all black. I turned back to Sebastian giving him a confused look of why there was an old man sitting on the floor drinking tea.

"Oh that over there is Tanaka, he's the house steward", he told me pointing to the small man, "he has low stamina so he doesn't do much, but relax". I nodded to his explanation and waved to the little old man and gave him a small smile. "Now that you've been introduced to the other servants, I'll show you to your room. As for you three, get back to work". With that said the three servants scattered and went to do whatever they had to do. Based on how fast they left, I guess they seem a little scared of Sebastian. But then again, Sebastian does seem like the type of person who can scare people. He soon led me to my new room passing a few room along the way. After a few minutes we reached what would be my room. Sebastian opened the door and I looked inside and saw that it was rather nice for a servant's room. It had a simple bed, dresser, desk, nightstand and full body mirror. I went inside and sat on the plush bed and then laid down enjoying the feeling. 

_I can get used to this,_ I thought to myself, a smile growing onto my face.

"I can see that you are pleased with your room", Sebastian said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh hell yeah", I told him, "this is so much better than sleeping on dirt". We both stayed quiet for a bit. The longer the silence lasted, the more time I thought about my belonging and how I'm never going to see them again. Thinking this made be sad, the only things that hold any connection to me and my life are gone and they're never going to come back. I know that Ciel told Sebastian to retrieve them, but the thief could be anywhere and Sebastian is just a person.

"Are you alright?" I looked to the side and saw that Sebastian had walked closer to me and was next to the bed. I looked into his eyes and saw something different. He was holding actual emotion, not like he was doing before with his fake smiles. In his eyes was actual concern, something that not many people show me. I stayed quiet for a while before giving him my answer.

"I-I'm alright", I told him in a dry voice. I saw that he didn't believe my answer, so I sighed and replied, "I'm just a little bumped that that thief got away with my things. They were my only possessions and now…and now they're gone". I looked away, feeling too depressed and sad to talk anymore. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Sebastian was close to me face, his eyes still filled with concern.

"There is no need to worry Ben", he told me in a soft tone, "I will make sure you get back what was taken from you. Both material and what you have forgotten". I was a little surprised with what he told me. I couldn't help but chuckle thus getting a confused look from Sebastian.

"Sebastian, you can't be serious", I told him, "you're just a butler." This time it was Sebastian who chuckled and me looking confused.

"That is where you are wrong Ben. I am one Hell of a Butler", he told me with a devilish smirk. This caused me to roll my eyes.

"Sure you are and I'm the king of Hell", I told him jokingly. This cause Sebastian to smirk out of amusement, another actual emotion I've seen out of him all day.

"I find that hard to believe", he told me, "you should probably get some rest. You'll be working quite early tomorrow". I nodded to him and let out a small yawn as I lay back down on the bed. My body sunk into the mattress as my eyes were slowly closing. The last thing I saw was Sebastian in the doorway with a smile on his face. However, this one was different. This one was a real one.

_I think I'm going to like it here._

/

In a rundown building a few miles out of city limits, a lowly thief sat in the middle of his living area looking at all of the things he'd taken that morning. He was disappointed that he wasn't able to take more, but that damned peasant had come back for his things. He didn't even know why he was even chasing him, there wasn't anything valuable or worth selling. There were only some old clothes, an old picture and a beat up locket that wouldn't even sell for a single pound.

"My, look at what you've gathered", said a strange voice. This caused the thief to jump not expecting to hear such a voice. He stood from his chair and looked around to see where it came from.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" the thief exclaimed, with a hint of fear. The thief kept looking for someone as he held his gun protectively. As he was about to turn, he met face to face with a ghostly white face with abnormally red eyes. The lowly thief tumbled backward not expecting to see that. This caused the unexpected visitor to chuckle and walk towards the other.

"My, what a fall you've taken", said the visitor walking closer to the thief, who kept crawling away from him. This caused the visitor to smile wider, enjoying seeing the other cower. "Why are you running away? I just need to ask you something?" The thief crawled until his back hit the wall. The visitor knelt down and came close the others face. The thief aimed his gun the strangers head, shaking out of fear.

"S-Stay back", he stuttered, still pointing his gun. The stranger only laughed at the other's expense and lowered the gun with his white gloved hand.

"There's no need for that now".

"W-W-Who the Hell are you?!" The stranger chuckled once again, this time much darker. He looked to the poor, terrified thief, his eyes glowing inhumanly.

"I'm simply...one Hell of a Butler…."

**Hey sorry for not updating for a really long while. I've had major writer's block and I've been busy with my other story so I do apologize. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the lack of updating, I'm such a procrastinator and is known to have writer's block. But no matter I finished this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Also, for those how don't know my Collab story ****_The Demon's Child Story_****, I am including Ben however, he will be acting a bit different and actually have his memory. Please Give me Review! :D **

_Black walls, covered with aged painting, artifacts and draperies. Tall, dark marble pillars were spread in both sides of the main hallway. There were at least one or two statues of a foreign animal's skeleton on each side as well. It could be described as many things. Morbid, gothic, disturbing and all means haunting, but then again it was in a castle in Hell. In this hallway, a tall dark figure was walking through. His skin was as pale as the moon's light and hair darker than shadows. His wardrobe consisted of a casual flowy dark grey long sleeved shirt, dark leather pants with matching heeled boots. _

_The young man walked through the dark halls with a bored expression knowing that he's been through them many times before. It was his home after all. As the young man continued his stroll, he heard something. Curious of what it was, he started to walk to the source. As he become closer, he started to hear small yelps of pain and whimpering. He quickened his pace recognizing the owner of the pained sounds. Once he arrived to the source, his heart dropped at what he was seeing. Before him was a man; a bit younger than him, kicking and stomping on a small child; who looked about eight years old. The child was scared and clearly in-pain seeing small tears flowing down his pale cheeks. His attacker paid no mind as he continued his harsh actions along with spitting out cruel words to the small child. The man couldn't stand this; he can't let this go by. Without thinking, he grabbed the attacker by his long, dark, dreaded locks and pulled it roughly and made him turn to face him. The attacker looked at him with disgust in his blood red eyes and his slim features._

_"__What are you doing", the man said with a serious tone in his voice. The younger growled at the sound at his voice._

_"__Why would it concern you brother", the other said with venom. The elder was not amused and continued to stare at him intensely. The younger let out a sigh, knowing that he wasn't getting away until he gave his elder brother a reply. "Alright", he started with a sigh, "well if you must know, that little pest entered my chambers and took a few of my belongings"._

_"__I-I-I didn't mean to", said the small child, his voice cracking with every word. The other looked back to the child with a ragged look that caused the small boy to whimper and to hold himself. The elder was not pleased by this at all and grabbed the beast in front of him by the neck and choked him. The other began to struggle and felt his neck being crushed by the other's hand. The elder held the other's neck tighter every minute, but not enough to break it. After a while he let the man go, causing him to fall to the floor gasping for air. The elder smirked at the other's misery, enjoying the sight. He knelt down to his younger's height close to his ear._

_"__If I ever see you hurting Malphas, for a pathetic reason again, I'll be sure to crush your neck next time. Is that understood". The other just looked to his elder with a hateful glare. He didn't respond as he stood up and walked away from the two. The elder let out a sigh seeing his brother leave. He looked back to the child, who was still in his huddled position. He gently sat in front of the child and held him close in his arms, letting his youngest brother cry into his chest. The elder began to rub the youngest back and whispered comforting words to help calm him down. "Shhh, it's alright little one. It's over now. I'm here"._

_"__I-I didn't mean to get him angry. I-I just wanted to do something special"._

_"__Special?", the elder said as he faced his child. "What were you planning to do?"_

_"__W-Well, I knew that Lucifer had some books of the h-human language. A-and I know that it's important for us to know all of the known languages, so...I wanted to learn on my own and show you. As a surprise", the younger said as he rubbed his eyes. The elder couldn't help, but smile at his younger brother._

_"__Well I'm very proud of you to take the initiative to learn this own your own Malphas", he said with a kind smile. The younger smiled back and gave his elder brother a hug._

_"__I love you Balam", Malphas said with a small smile on his face. Balam smiled even wider, seeing his younger brother smile to him._

_"__I love you too. Now let's get you cleaned up ok". Malphas nodded as Balam picked him up and started to head towards another room to clean up his wounds._

_/_

_Mmmmmmhmmm. Man this feels so good. I never thought the ground would feel so soft and warm. Wait….grounds aren't soft and warm. Oh wait, that's right…._

I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I was still in the bedroom that Sebastian had given me. I still can't believe that I have a job at this amazing manor. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was about to rise. _Well time to get dressed I guess_. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

It's probably been about a month or two since the last time I bathed, so I probably smell really bad. I turned on the water and waited until the tub was full. Once that was done I began to undress myself. After taking off my dirty clothes, I stepped into the tub and it felt so good. I couldn't remember the last time I was in a bath this warm. But, I can't enjoy it for too long I have to work. I began to wash myself from my body to my hair, which I have to say might be the hardest. It's really thick, really long and unmanageable (think of a lion's mane or Fairy Tail's Gajeel's hair but a bit shorter). However, not matter how unmanageable it can get, it's always so soft and feathery.

After about thirty minutes of thoroughly cleaning myself, I drained the tub and wrapped a towel around my waist. As I was about to walk out, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

I looked back and I was surprised to see that my skin tone was really white. Not like Sebastian pale, but very close. I also saw that I was a bit skinnier than I thought, but oddly I still have my six-pack (weird I know). _Probably because you rarely took a bath and that you had a hard time looking for food being a homeless peasant,_ I concluded in my head. I looked up from my body and stared at my face. It wasn't anything too extraordinary about it. It's a solid structure, very narrow and I can admit it was an attractive face. I've even seen noblewomen gawk at my appearance regardless of me being dirt poor. My hair, it seemed lighter than before. Even though it's black long hair, it just looks different somehow. Now finally to my eyes. They are probably the most favorite part of my body because they just look so beautiful to look at. They reminded me of heaven or just a really clear summer's day. Sometimes I imagine being it that paradise, just relaxing in some field and just looking at that clear sky. I let out a sigh, and left the bathroom to get dressed. As I went back into my room, I heard something that made me jump a little.

"I can see that you clean up nicely". I sighed knowing who the voice was from and looked to the door to see Sebastian with his well-known smirk.

"Well good morning to you too", I told him. "Hey is that my uniform", I continued pointing to the folded clothes in his hands. He nodded to me and placed them on my bed.

"You will be working with the other servants today, but if the young master says, you will be working with me".

"So, I'm like a helper", I concluded.

"In a way yes", he told me with a nod, "Also I have something that I think you'd like". I was a bit confused at first, but then I became speechless with what he was showing me. In his hand was my sack. He actually found my sack! I quickly took it and opened it. I smiled seeing that everything was still there. Nothing was taken or even damaged.

"I-I don't believe this...you actually found my sack…"

"Well if I couldn't do this what kind of-", I cut him off by giving him a huge hug. I was so happy that I didn't even care that I was half-naked. I felt Sebastian stiffen a bit before awkwardly returning the hug. It sort of felt like he never even gotten a hug before. After a while we both let go of each other and I rubbed the back of my neck out of embarrassment.

"Uh sorry about that. I-I just couldn't contain myself I guess" I told him with a shy smile.

"I-It's alright", he told me, "i-it felt nice. I-I haven't had an embrace like that for a while". I noticed that he said the last bit a little sadly. It made me feel a bit bad for him. He must have been through some tough times. I placed a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to get a confused look.

"Well if you ever want another hug...or just talk come to me and I'll be happy to talk and listen". Sebastian chuckled a bit and smiled.

"I'd appreciate that...now you should probably get dressed you wouldn't to be late for work would you". I nodded to him and with that he left the room to leave me to dress.

/

About fifteen minutes later, I walked out of my room and headed to the kitchen area to get my assigned job. When I entered the room, I saw that the other servants including Sebastian and Tanka were also in the room. And for some reason were all giving me an odd look.

"Uh, is there something on my face?" I asked, really confused.

"Oh no, it's just….you look so handsome", Mey-Rin said with a blush on her face. And oh, if I hadn't told you what the uniform was like it was fairly simple. It consisted of a white dress shirt, to which I rolled the sleeves to my elbows, a vest similar to Sebastian's and Tanka's except it had a dark blue tint to it, dark dress pants with dress shoes and a simple black tie. I also attempted to pull my hair back into a ponytail so that it wouldn't get in the way, but the hair tie broke before I got into the kitchen.

_Damn this hair!_

"Yeah compared to yesterday, you liked a complete bum. But now you look more proper", Bard commented, but I'm pretty sure that he insulted me.

"Alright, now onto today's duties", Sebastian started, causing everyone to get into a line. Not wanting to feel out of place I stood next Bard, facing towards Sebastian. "Finny, make sure that the weeds are pulled, Mey-Rin clean the linings and the young master's clothes, Bard begin to prepare the young master's afternoon treat, Ben be sure that the servants are doing their duties and assist them if necessary and Tanka….what you are doing is just fine", the butler said going down the line. These all these didn't seem that hard. With that said the servants went to their duties, Sebastian went to give Master Ciel his breakfast and Tanaka...he just sat in the corner drinking green tea.

_Well no use in standing here doing nothing_, I thought to myself. I decided to check on the other servants. I walked to where Mey-Rin was washing the linings and saw that she was putting in some detergent in the washer. I walked into the room, unnoticed by the maid until she turned to me. She jumped a little not expecting to see me.

"Oh, Mister Ben I-I didn't see you there", she told me, still a bit jittery.

"I'm just checking on you and seeing if you're doing your task", I told her simply. She nodded to me with a smile.

"Oh yes, I was about to add some more detergent like the instructions told me. Yes I was."

"Okay then. How much does it ask for?"

"Thirty cups of detergent". With that I gave her a confused look.

_There's just one kid living here and some servants. There's no need for that much detergent._ "Are you are that's right Mey-Rin", I asked her. She gave me a confused look and took out the directions.

"Well it told me here to put in thirty cups", she said pointing to it. I took the instructions from her and looked at it more closely.

"Uh Mey-Rin I think you need new glasses. This says three cups not thirty". Shock was written all over her face as she quickly grabbed the instructions back and looked to it more closely.

"Oh dear you're right! Oh what a maid am I!" she said a bit ashamed.

"Hey, hey it was a mistake, it happens. How much did you put in already?" Mey-Rin thought for a bit before answering.

"Only about four cups", she told me, "you think that might be too much".

"I don't think an extra cup will do any harm", I told her with a reassuring smile, "let me help you". She happily agreed and within a few minutes we finished up washing the clothes and hung up the last of it on the drying lines outside. "Phew, that wasn't too hard; well I'm going to check on Finny. You should get back to work". She nodded with a smile as I waved goodbye and went to check on Finny. I walked towards the garden and I had to say it was beautiful. White roses were blooming and hedges and other plants looked so healthy and green. I soon saw Finny carrying a weed killer and was about to use it.

"Hey Finny" I said as I waved to him. Finny turned to me and gave me a huge friendly smile.

"Hi Ben!" he said to me, "are you going to help me?" I nodded to him and then noticed something about the weed killer. Finny gave me a curious look seeing my gaze changed.

"Finny can I see the weed killer for a second". He nodded and gave me it. As I was able to look at the weed killer closely I realized what was wrong. "Finny, did you know that this was broken?" Finny was confused for a bit and then realized that I was right.

"Oh yeah. Thank goodness that you caught that or else I would have messed up the garden like last time", he said rubbing the back of his head with a shy smile.

_Like last time...I wonder how bad it was when he did it..._. "Well since the weed killer is broken, how about we pull them by hand", I suggested. The young gardener nodded and smiled a little. I smiled back and we began to pull the weeds by hand. After about an hour of pulling weeds, we were placing the last bit of the weeds into the weed sack.

"Wow, it usually takes a lot longer with just me", Finny said wiping the sweat of his brow.

"Well now you have me to help if you need it", I told him with a smile, "I'm going to check on Bard okay". He nodded to me and continued to work. I headed my way into the kitchen and I was able to see Bard preparing the Master's lunch. I would have left him be, but then I saw him take out a flamethrower and place his goggles on.

"Okay let's light this thing", he said about to torch the about to be lunch. Before he was able to torch the food into oblivion, I placed my hand to lower the weapon.

"Bard, not to question the chef, but we have a working oven", I told him. Bard lifted his goggles to look at me more clearly and I could see that he was a little annoyed.

"Well the oven would take too long. But if I used my flamethrower, it will cut cooking time in half", he argued with a confident smile. Now I'm no cook, but I highly doubt that using a flamethrower is ever allowed. I let out a sigh and turned to Bard.

"Though that may sound like a good idea in a sense, it truly isn't". Bard just gave me an even more annoyed look. Obviously he doesn't like me that well. _Well on to plan B_. Instead of trying to reason first, I decided to take the flame thrower away from him. Bard was obviously shocked and annoyed.

"What the hell! You had-"

"Let me just stop you there", I interrupted, "now think about this logically for a moment. If you use this flamethrower, you could make a huge mess. Think about Sebastian's or even Ciel's reaction to the mess". Bard to a minute and thought about what I just said. About a few minutes after, he let out a sigh realizing I was right.

"Alright, I'll use the oven", he said in a bummed out tone. He then muttered something incoherently, but I kind of assumed that it was a negative comment about me. Knowing that he doesn't like me that well I decided to watch instead of helping. After a while he finished the meal and I had to admit it came out pretty good. I smiled at his work and decided to give this to Master Ciel. I walked up to a pair of brown oak doors, rolling a silver cart with his meal. I gently knocked at the door to which I heard a muffled _enter_. I opened the door and had to stifle a laugh seeing that the head of a major company, was building a house of cards instead of doing paperwork. I gently walked over and placed the meal onto the table making sure not to knock down the paper castle. Ciel stopped what he was doing and began to eat his meal. He had a blank expression when he was eating, but I think he enjoyed it.

"Did Sebastian make this", he asked boredly.

"No, your chef did...after I took the flame thrower away from him", I said muttering the last bit. Ciel chuckled a little at my comment.

"Yes, he seems to forget that he can't use weapons for cooking", he told me, "it's usually much more chaotic here. I assume that's your doing". I got confused for a second and then realized what he meant.

"Well I was told to assist the other servants so as a fellow servant, how could I not follow the order". He nodded to me as he continued to eat. After he was done he turned to me with a serious gaze.

"Did Sebastian give back your things?"

"Yes he did. And...I just don't know what to say. Thank you so much my Lord", I told him smiling widely. "But how did he even find my things? It must have taken him hours to find it".

"On the contrary", he said taking a sip of his tea, "it actually took him about 20 minutes". That sort of surprised me, and also sounded a bit far-fetched. However I didn't care how long it took, I was happy to have them back. "Now that you have your things, we can begin with finding out who you actually are. I've already saw your personal items, I hope you don't mind".

"No, no it's alright", I told him feeling a little anxious, "d-did you find anything interesting".

"Well, the picture is a little bit worn down, but I was able to tell that you could have a son or younger brother. And with the locket, I can assume that you had a lover and also that you were a part of high society". I nodded to him knowing some of those things beforehand, but being told that I could have been a noble was new to me.

"I've assumed that with the pictures. What makes you think that I was a noble?" Ciel just shrugged and continued to drink his tea.

"There was a crest on the back. I don't know what family it is from, but Sebastian will take a look. You may go, I have work to do".

_Sure you do..hehe_, I thought to myself stifling another laugh. I bowed down to him and rolled the cart out and went back to the kitchen. As I walked back to the kitchen, I couldn't help but smile knowing that one I have my things back and two Ciel is really keeping his word on trying to find out who I really am. This is fantastic! I just hope that I liked the life that I had forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few months since I've started working for Young Lord Phantomhive and I have to say it's been pretty good. I've basically keeping the servants in check and assist Sebastian whenever he needs it; which is never. However, he asks for my help even though he's perfectly fine. Honestly I think he just like my company. As for my memory, it's been coming back but not as much as I like. I'm remembering places I've been to, but not people. I'm actually surprised that I've traveled to so many places, but come on! I want to know if I have a family or not! Anyway let's not dwell on that topic. Let's discuss what I'm doing now.

I'm looking in the ceiling and seeing how the wires were. A small group of rodents found their way in the manor and they've been chewing at the wires and stuff. Bard let me borrow his flashlight helmet to get a closer look. And by the looks of the wires, the mice have already chewed them to nothing. They were barely useable.

**_BANG!_**

The sudden noise caused me to jump, which to my dismay caused ladder I was on to fall down leaving me dangling and holding onto whatever to prevent myself from falling. "Uh guys", I said trying to get the others attention. However, neither of them heard me as they discussed a plan.

"Alright, we have to face these rodents head-on", Bard said, "we need to cause a diversion. So...we'll use this!" I'm just going to assume it's some pot of disgusting food that he made. I could hear the other servants liking his plan and start to give him their ideas.

"Then I will use the Tom and Juile **_(A/N: Tom and Jerry like the cartoon)_** tactic", Finny announced, probably holding a cat knowing what he meant.

"Uh you guys some help", I tried again, but still nothing.

"And if that doesn't work, then we try the Rat killing tactic", Mey-Rin shouted, probably showing the guys a series of mouse traps.

"Dangling man in the ceiling needing help!"

"Alright, let's do it!", they all shouted and then went their ways.

_Great….Now what?_ I sighed knowing I'll probably be here for a while. Sebastian was off doing something for Ciel and Ciel was in a meeting right now. So, I'll try to amuse myself by seeing how many dust bunnies I could find up here. After a good hour and 37 dust bunnies later, I heard footsteps and voices coming near. I could recognize Ciel and Sebastian's voice and then three others. I could also feel someone poking at my foot.

"Oh dear, should I get him down young master?", I heard Sebastian ask.

"Oh there's no need for that", said another voice, which sounded a bit Asian. "Ran-Mao, will you do the honors?"

_Ran-Mao? That sounds more like a girl's name than-_. Before I could even finish my thought, I felt someone pull myself down and then being held into someone's arms. I looked up and then became embarrassed seeing that a petite Asian woman was the one who pulled me down. I could literally feel my face heat up and become red.

"Well done Ran-Mao", the Chinaman said, "you can put him down now". The girl nodded and then just dropped me to the ground. The fall did hurt, but not as much as my pride. I looked around to see who else was here. I could see Sebastian and Ciel, with slightly confused looks, the china man and his girl, who was clinging onto him, a middle-aged woman who was dressed completely in red and a man with long brown hair with round glasses.

_He's probably her butler or something? But something is off about him. Eh whatever._

"Ciel, who is this", the woman said look at me curiously.

"This is Ben, he's the newest servant that I have acquired", he told them boredly. "Sebastian if you please".

"Yes My Lord, allow me to introduce you to one of the Young Lord's business partners, Lau and his accomplice Ran-Mao. This is Lady Angelina Dalles also known as Madame Red. She is a well renowned doctor at the hospital in London and the Young Master's aunt. And with her is her butler Grell", Sebastian stated, pointing to each person. "Now, mind telling us why were you dangling from the ceiling?" I couldn't help but blush at the question, still feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, that...well you see I was looking for the rodents that you told me about and...something startled me causing the ladder to fall down", I started rubbing the back of my neck, "I-I tried to call out to the others, but...yeah.." Sebastian let out a sigh of annoyance, along with Ciel.

"Well you sure are strong enough if you were able to hold onto yourself for over an hour", Madame Red stated with a suggestive look that I didn't like.

"O-Oh, why thank you my lady", I replied with a smile.

"Please allow me to show you all to the drawing room", Sebastian stated gaining everyone's attention. They all nodded, and began to follow the butler. Unfortunately I felt my bum get pinched uncomfortably, causing me to flinch in response.

_Man. I never knew that Madame Red was a bit of a perv_. When they all left, I decided to put the ladder back. I picked it up without any trouble and made my way to the shed. Once I arrived to the little wooden shed, I felt that there was something off. Like there was something or someone watching me. I was about to shrug it off until I heard something in the bushes. I walked over to inspect what it was. It was probably an animal, but I just wanted to be sure. When I went over and moved some of the bushes, I didn't see anything. _Hmm must be my imagination._ Or at least what I thought. When I was about to go back to the manor, I felt someone grab me and place something on my face. Before I knew it everything went black.

/

After a while, I regained consciousness and saw that I wasn't in the garden anymore. In fact I wasn't even in the Phantomhive manor. I also realized that I was in restraints and that I wasn't alone. Next to me was Ciel; who looked a little beaten up and also in restraints. Also if you didn't know this already, Ciel Phantomhive is known as the Queen's Guard Dog. The title originally belonged to his father, but after his death Ciel took it over. Ciel's main priority is to make sure to fulfill the Queen's wishes. Such includes solving many extreme cases. However, having such a great title can cause him to get in deep trouble with the London Underworld (Sebastian told me a few weeks after I arrived). With this in mind, I can pretty much assume that we've been kidnapped. _Now the only question is, who did it?_

"The policeman of England's Underworld. One of the nobles who have done the royal family's dirty work for generations." A voice said, "The Queen's guard dog, charged with disposing anyone who disagrees with her. Just how many nicknames do you have? How many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?" When I turned to see where the voice was coming from, I saw one of the nobles that came over the manor. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties, his long blonde hair in a ponytail. He had some odd piercings as well as a large scar on his face. From what I can tell he seemed to be Italian.

_Oh wait, this is Azzurro Venel! _

"Come now, my little Lord Phantomhive," Azzurro said with his thick accent "do you know how hard it is for the Italian mafia here? You Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain. It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours, so we have to think outside the box to make money. So we found a drug trade." Ciel seemed annoyed with his voice and it's starting to annoy me too. In fact Ciel didn't seem worried about the current situation that we were in. He was really calm, slightly annoyed but calm none the less.

"The Pharmacy Act of 1868 has listed opium has a restricted substance." Ciel said dully "it is the Queen's decree. And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them." Azzurro sighed out of annoyance.

"You know, this is why I hate all you Englishmen. _"The queen this, the queen that"_ You act like this woman is your own mother." Azzurro went to Ciel and held his face to make him look at his ratty face. For some reason it made me angry. Maybe because Ciel's my master and I don't want him hurt. However, for some reason this seems a little familiar. Before I could think further, Azzurro continued his rant. "You line your pockets while you pretend that you are better than everyone else. But, in the end, we are no different from each other. Why don't we just get along?"

"I left order about the key", Ciel told him quickly ignoring his statement, "if I don't come back, my servants will make sure the authorities get it." I smirked a little seeing that Ciel was even smarter than I originally thought. Then it disappeared when Azzurro pulled out his gun and aimed it at his head. I started to panic a bit, but again Ciel seemed calm about the situation that he was in.

_Like he knows how the entire thing will end._

"You brat! Don't underestimate me. My men are already waiting at your estate. So tell me, where is the key? Spit it out, or your servants will start dying one by one." To my surprise, Ciel tilted his head and smiled to him.

"Oh, I think they will be alright. You'd better hope your lap dogs know how to fetch." Azzurro didn't like his comment that much and went to kick him. Before he could even get Ciel, I was able to move myself in between them and took the hit. It knocked the wind out of me and it will leave a bruise, but I didn't care. Protecting Ciel is my number one priority as his servant. I won't let anything happen to him.

"Did you hear that?" Azzurro said into the phone "The time for talk is over". And with that Azzurro hung up the phone. I laid next to Ciel and let out a few breathes. Ciel turned to me with a confused look in his eyes.

"That was rather stupid of you", he told me boredly. But I could tell that his eyes said different. I let out a few more breaths before responding.

"It's my job...to protect you sir", I told him with a small smile, "letting you get hurt...would be something terrible". Ciel stayed quiet to my response, but I can tell that he was grateful. The room fell into a short silence before the phone rang. Azzurro picked it up and began to talk to the other person. Interestingly enough, I have really good hearing and I was able to listen to their conversation. The other man told Azzurro that he missed his shot on shooting Sebastian and I could tell on the Italian's face that he wasn't happy.

"What do you mean you missed?!" Azzurro shouted, "you are complete idiots! I never should have hired scum like you! Just get back here quick." After a while I was able to hear the man on the other end start to panic a bit

"Um. . sir? There's something off….I see something!...Wait?!...What is that?!"

"Aw, what's wrong?" Azzurro said, sarcastically, with a smirk "you little girls see a bear in the woods?" A frightened shout came from the other end of the phone, which caused Azzurro's smirk to fall instantly. "What is it? Did someone find you?" Azzurro continued in a more serious tone with some slight fear. Azzurro's body tensed up and his eyes widened as more shouts and screams came from the other end. I had to admit, hearing this kind of scared me too.

_What's going on?_ All of a sudden, the screams just stopped.

"Hello?" Azzurro said a bit frightened, "what happened?".

"Too bad. Sounds like your little game of fetch is over", Ciel said in a mocking tone. Azzurro was beyond furious and went after and began to go after Ciel. However, I was able to block most of his hits. When he stopped he looked at me with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"Why are you helping this little brat? You know he's going to leave you for dead when he's done with you". Deep down, I knew that his statement was true. But I honestly didn't care. He's my master and I owe my life to him. For some reason I started to laugh a bit. Azzurro was confused and slightly scared.

"Why you ask…", I started laughing still, "because...he's my master and as his servant I will protect him. Even from pathetic scum like you". I saw that Azzurro's face twisted with anger with my statement. Then without warning, the damned bastard shot me in the shoulder with his gun. After, he kicked me until I couldn't move. I felt something running down my mouth and face and realized that it was my blood. There were probably cuts and bruises on my face and I probably a few broken bones. Once he was done with me, he went to Ciel and began to beat him. When he was done, Ciel was beaten to a similar appearance. Once he was done, Azzurro picked the phone back up and continued to shout out to his men.

"Listen to me! If you don't answer me right now, I swear I will kill you!" There was a short moment of silence before I heard an all too familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello." I heard Sebastian said from the other end.

_How did he even get the phone?! You know what I don't care, just help us!_

"I represent the Phantomhive estate. I was wondering if my master would be available?", Sebastian continued casually. Azzurro remained quiet, but I could see that he was shaking. "Hello?" Sebastian said hearing nothing "Is there anyone there? Hello?"

"Woof." I heard Ciel say mockingly.

"Very good, young master. I'll come to get you momentarily." With that, the line went dead. Azzurro stood dumbstruck not sure how to comprehend this. I turned to Ciel and let out a sigh that he seemed alright. Me on the other hand, I felt like shit. I got shot in the shoulder; which was bleeding a little heavy, been kicked in the face and in the chest and I'm still tightly bound.

In conclusion, this day sucks...But I can't think to negatively, Sebastian is coming. And yet I can't help but have some doubt. Sebastian is only human, he's not a super-human.

/

After Azzurro had sent his men off to fend against whoever was coming, I started to hear things. Screams and cries of pain came from what I can assume was the other rooms. I found it really strange since it's just Sebastian. Unless he brought other men then that would make sense. However, I know Sebastian and he wouldn't ask for help from others unless he needed it (which was never, since he's seems to be the master of….everything). About ten minutes later, Sebastian came into the room.

"I've come to retrieve my master, along with my co-worker."

"Is this a joke?" Azzurro asked, "I was expecting a giant, not some scrawny dandy in a tailcoat. Who are you? There's no way you are just a butler."

"No sir, I'm simply one hell of a butler" Sebastian replied with a slight chuckle, "I promise."

"Yeah, sure. It doesn't matter anyway. I don't have any intention of fighting you", Azzurro said with a smirk. He looked to Ciel and myself with a mischievous look in his eyes. "At least, not yet." He then grabbed Ciel by his hair and held the gun to his temple. My chest tightened with anger seeing this. "You better have what I asked for." Sebastian reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a key

"It's right here." When he took it out, a bullet went straight through Sebastian's head, spewing some blood. Then dozen more bullets went through his body and then it fell to the floor, limp and lifeless. I couldn't believe what I just saw. Sebastian just died. He just died right in front of us! Numerous emotions consumed me. Shock, fear, anger, sorrow and so much more. Even with all of these emotions I knew one thing. I want Azzurro dead. Seeing him laugh at Sebastian's dead body makes me sick.

"Sorry dandy," Azzurro continued "I really am, but this round is mine! There was no way I was going to go up against Phantomhive, Lord of the games without a trump card hidden."

"You bastard...you twisted bastard…" I muttered. Azzurro turned to me with this strange look and then smirked to me.

"Oh really, then tell me? Why am I victorious?" I coughed a little and spit out a little blood before answering.

"Because...you're a vile rodent...who steals and cheats to get what you want...if anything… I think that you should have died". Azzurro was quiet for a bit and then smirked.

"Well if you feel that way...then I'll make sure that dandy has some company". With that he shot me twice in the chest. I groaned and coughed up a little blood. However, the Italian's smirk disappeared when I started to laugh again.

"What's so funny?!" I continued to laugh a little before answering.

"Oh nothing...just the thought of you burning in Hell makes me laugh…" Azzurro glared at me, but I continued to smile at him mockingly. He quickly kicked me in the gut and returned his attention back to Ciel. He grabbed his hair again and smirked at the young lord.

"Well now that your servants are no longer an issue, I can finally get to business. I damaged the goods a little bit, but that's alright." Azzurro said, taking off Ciel's eyepatch, "I'm sure you will fetch a pretty price even in this condition. You have so many ends; I doubt you'll be alive for much longer." Ciel seemed annoyed with Azzurro's rant and just kept his eyes on Sebastian's body boredly.

_What is he planning? _

"Alright, I'm done playing games" Ciel said in a slightly annoyed tone "how long are you planning to play dead?" I go really confused since I was the only one still alive (well barely) and I'm pretty sure that he wasn't talking to Azzurro. Before I could think any further, I went in complete shock with what I heard.

"Not Long." That was Sebastian's voice, but he was dead.

_How is this even possible?_ My eyes widened even more when Sebastian's body slowly got up and then coughed out a dozen bullets covered in his blood.

_What the hell is going on?!_ I could see that Azzurro was thinking the same thing seeing this. He quickly commanded his men to shoot, but before they could Sebastian shot each one with their own bullets. Seeing this both frightened me but also gave me some relief seeing that Sebastian was alive.

"Oh dear, what an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat." Sebastian muttered taking a look at his ruined coat.

"You could have avoided that, idiot" Ciel told him as this happened before.

"How unfortunate." Sebastian remarked with his signature smirk, "they don't seem to have taken very good care of either of you." Sebastian began to casually walk toward Ciel and Azzurro. "Stay back!" Azzurro said.

"You look like a helpless child, all bound up like that" Sebastian said in a slight mocking tone towards Ciel, "but I suppose, that's appropriate."

"Come any closer, and I'll shoot him!" Azzurro shouted ignoring the conversation between Ciel and Sebastian.

"Can we hurry this along?" Ciel asked "his breath smells awful"

"But if I come any closer, he might kill you", Sebastian stated.

"Well then, do you intend on breaking the contract?" Ciel said.

_Contract_?

"No, of course not. Nothing has changed; I remain your loyal servant."

"What the hell kind of answers are you two talking about?!" Azzurro shouted becoming confused and scared at the same time.

"Young master, you know what to do," Sebastian said, tilting his head to the side smirking "now just say the words." I saw Ciel opened the eye that was usually covered. The other eye was a purplish color with a pentagram star on it. It glowed deeply when Ciel gave him the order.

"This is an order! Save us now!" After that there was a gunshot. However, when I looked over to Ciel, he was perfectly fine. Then I heard Azzurro scream in pain as arm twisted and broke on its own. Sebastian took Ciel from him and broke his bonds and then undid mine. I slowly stood up and held my aching chest.

"Are you alright", Sebastian said as he held Ciel. I saw that he was holding some concern for me. I let out a few coughs before answering.

"Y-Yeah, I-I *cough* think I-I'll be alright", I told him with a reassuring smile. Sebastian didn't seem convinced but let out a sigh instead. I looked back at Azzurro, who was shaking in pain and pleading for Sebastian to join him. Obviously Sebastian denied and then we went to leave. Before I left I went up to Azzurro and kicked him in the face. That felt good.

/

As we walked back to the Phantomhive manor, it was almost sunset and Ciel had fallen asleep in Sebastian's arms. During the walk Sebastian explained to me what he actually was and he was able to heal my wounds. He was a demon and he was also contracted to Ciel. It kind of shocked me knowing that a thirteen year old went so low to summon a demon and sell his soul to get revenge, but it also didn't bother me. To be honest I was alright with it. When we were halfway to the manor Sebastian asked me if I was alright with it. I let out a sigh before answering.

"You know what; I had a feeling that you were too perfect. Don't worry I won't tell the others about what you are". Sebastian nodded to me and the after a while we arrived to the manor with the servants waiting for us. By that time Ciel was awake and the servants bombarded him with questions. I decided to block that out feeling lightheaded. Probably the loss of blood...I should go to bed, I thought. However, when I took a step forward I felt myself falling and then everything went black.

/

_The sky was filled with the variety of colors in between orange and red. It was the perfect end to a good day as the young brothers sat on the grassy hill under a large tree. Balam held his young brother as they watched the sunset. It was a nice day exploring the human realm and even nicer that they get to relax a bit before going home. _

_"__Did you enjoy today little one", the elder said seeing that his brother was snuggling into his chest like a small kitten. The younger nodded adorably as he snuggled into the elder's chest even more. The elder let out a chuckle seeing this. He petted the younger's short black locks as he watched the sun set completely. In Hell there was no difference between night and day. The sky was always the same, with the dark red sky with some clouds and a blood red moon. _

_This is why he enjoyed the human realm so much. The days and nights were both extremely different, but both were beautiful in their own way. The day varied in colors and fades into night so perfectly. The night held so many beautiful stars that would take a human's life time to count half of them. Sometimes Balam wished that he could live amongst the humans and join in the simple pleasures such as this. But he couldn't bring himself to leave his friends and his family, he'd miss them too much. Once the stars had appeared in the sky, the brother looked down and smiled seeing that the younger had fallen asleep. Balam stood up with his sleeping brother in his arms, deciding that it was time for them to go home. Before they left, the elder looked up to the sky to take one last glimpse of the shining stars. He smiled taking in the beauty and then vanished along with his brother back to what they called home._

/

_Ugh my head, it feels like it's on fire. What happened?_ I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was laying on my bed with new clothes on. I could also feel a cool cloth over my forehead which helped with the slight pain from my headache. I don't remember coming back to my room. Probably because you passed out. I let out a sigh knowing that I was right. Before I could think further, I heard the door open. I lifted my upper body up a bit using my elbows to see who it was and to my surprise it was Sebastian.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling, he said coming besides me with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Alright I guess. My head hurts like hell though". Sebastian nodded and then gave me the cup. I, gave him a questioning look taking it.

"It will help with the pain". I nodded to him and drank it whole. Once it was empty, my head started to feel a lot better.

"Thanks, what was it" I asked.

"It's my own special mixture", he told me with a smirk. I chuckled a little and then laid back down. Seeing this Sebastian stood back up from his kneeling position. "I shall let you rest then". He went to the door, but then I remembered something and called out to him. He stopped and turned to me with a curious look.

"Sebastian I think...I think I remember something". His eyes widened a bit hearing this.

"What did you remember", he asked with interest.

"I remember...sitting on this hill, under a large tree...we were watching the sunset...me and...and my younger brother...hehe...he's an adorable little one...he slept in my arms and I carried him home once it was dark out". As I was saying this a small smile grew on my lips. I looked to Sebastian and it seemed that he was lost for words. After he came out of his daze he smiled to me.

"Well that's very good then. I hope that you continue to remember". And with that he left my room. I decided to get some sleep feeling that my body was exhausted. But even as I went to sleep, I couldn't stop smiling knowing one thing. I have a younger brother.

_I wonder if he's ok._

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter. Also those who read my collab story ****_The Demon's Child Story, _****Ben shall be included in it. However he will be slightly different and there will be some spoilers for this story. I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5

After the events of Azzurro, it got a bit more peaceful here at the manor. Well almost. Madame Red asked Ciel if her butler Grell could learn under Sebastian's teachings to become a better butler. It didn't sound too bad at first, but then I and probably everyone else, realized it was far worse than bad.

Like today for example. While Ciel sat down for his breakfast, Grell crashed in riding on the tea cart. He ended up knocking down the teapot causing the hot liquid to spill on Finny's shirt.

"Hot! Hot! Hot hot!" Finny yelped. Once Grell regained his senses he frantically grabbed a napkin to help, however he ended up removing the entire table cloth along with the food.

_Aww, and I helped with that too._

"Master, why on Earth did you agree to take this useless igit", I heard Bard whisper to Ciel.

"You're one to talk Bard", Ciel said with a sigh, then placed his hand on his head (face-palming if you will) "It didn't seem like a bad idea. I thought Sebastian only would be affected by this. I didn't realize I would be affected too." I let out a sigh knowing that Ciel was right. Then I turned back to Grell seeing that the other servants are giving him intense glares, causing him to coware.

"I-I'm so sorry for causing you so much trouble", Grell apologized with his head bowed down; "I simply don't know how to apologize. Wait, that's it! The only thing I can do now is to die!" Grell pulled out a dagger and held it near his throat. This I had mixed feelings with. Sure I don't want him to kill himself, but then again it wouldn't be bad if he took a break...forever…

"Whoa calm down for a second!", Bard exclaimed.

"Um, should we take the knife away", Mey-rin asked, unsure what to do. Before we could do anything, Sebastian placed a calm hand on Grell's shoulder, causing him to lower his knife and look to Sebastian.

"There's no need for that", Sebastian stated, "Think of the horrible mess you would make. It would take hours to clean up all of the blood".

"Thank you Sebastian. How kind of you!"

I'm not sure if that was supposed to read as anything kind. _Oh well_. After that little outburst, Sebastian looked at the tea that Grell had made and frowned a little seeing it was made improperly.

"What I would like to know, is how you thought it was acceptable to serve the young master such weak tea", Sebastian stated. After he showed Grell the appropriate way to make tea, he gave it to Ciel who accepted it. When he took a sip, Ciel gave Sebastian a slight nod as a "thank you". "Master, it's almost time. I have the carriage out front".

"Fine", Ciel said as he put the teacup down. Then Sebastian turned to me, the other servants and Grell.

"As for the rest of you, I want this place spotless. Grell, just sit there and don't cause any unnecessary trouble" he told us and then turned to leave. He then turned back and looked to Grell and faked smiled at him. "Oh and if you do intend to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside and try not to make too big of a mess". With that he and Ciel left, leaving me and the servants with the hopeless suicidal Grell.

_Today is going to be a long day…_

/

After Sebastian and Ciel went on their errand, the other servants and I, and also Grell did some chores. Well mostly me and the other servants, we decided not to let Grell touch anything for a bit. Once we were done with the inside, we began to do some yard work. And me being a nice guy, I decided to let Grell help out and cut some of the hedges, with supervision of course. While we were out here, I looked back to the manor and just admired its overall structure. It seemed so old, yet for some reason it didn't seem that old to me.

"Oh my, what a marvelous structure. It's aged so beautifully", I heard Grell say.

"Well the manor has only been here for three years", Bard explained blowing out some smoke from his cigarette. At first this surprised me, but then I realized that it was originally burned down so they probably rebuilt it.

"Odd, but it looks so aged", Grell said with confusion.

"That was the intention", said an unfamiliar voice. I turned and went wide eyed seeing that it was Tanaka who said it. And he looked different, less chibi looking and more humanesque. Tanaka; now full sized explained the reason to Grell with the additional information of the house burning down killing Ciel's parents.

"Oh dear, that's horrible", Grell said with a bit of sorrow. After that Tanaka reverted back to his little-chibi self, surprising Grell and also me. "Oh no!"

"Eh, don't worry. Tanaka has low stamina so he needs his rest", Bard told him. I nodded in confirmation, and then jumped a bit hearing Mey-rin scream. I turned to her and saw that she and Finny looked frightened as they pointed to the hedges Grell trimmed. It confused me until I looked to them. Skulls. They were all skulls!

_Who in their bloody minds would trim hedges in the shape of skulls!? Honestly?!_ I started to regret letting Grell help seeing that he messed up the garden.

"Why are they all skulls?!" Bard exclaimed. Grell looked completely mortified and had a look in his eyes that I didn't like.

"Oh dear, I feel show ashamed! I should just die!", Grell said getting to a ladder and attempt to hang himself. Me and other servants went to go and stop him.

_Can this day get any worse?!_

/

"I'm sure you are tired, Young Master." Sebastian said as they approached the manor "I'll prepare tea for you immediately." The young earl and butler had just returned from buying a new cane. It was a tiring day, and Ciel wouldn't mind some peace and quiet. Once Sebastian opened the door, Ciel took a look inside and his body tensed and his eyes went wide eyed. "Young Master, what seems to be-" Before he could finish his sentence, the butler went into the same state of shock seeing what was inside. The manor was covered with girly decorations from ribbons to even glitter. In short, it would have appeared that all of the girliest girls ever had a party and decorated the Phantomhive Manor.

"My Mansion!" Ciel said with slight disgust.

"What happened to this place?" Sebastian asked "Why it's a disaster!". Then all of a sudden Finnie, Mey-Rin, and Bard came running in

"SEBASTIAN!"

"What is going on here? And why are you all dressed like lunatics?" Sebastian asked Bard noticing that he and Finny were dressed in silly outfits.

"It's that girl!" Bard said "She's crazy!" Both filled with confusion and curiosity, Ciel and his butler headed into the other room to see who this girl is. Upon entering they saw that Grell was hanging from the ceiling by a rope around his neck and was wearing two oversized orange bows.

"What are you doing you there?" Ciel asked Grell.

"I believe I am in the process of dying, Master Ciel." Grell choked out. Ciel let out a sigh of annoyance and then realized something. "Wait, where's Ben?"

"Over here…" Both turned to the voice and were a bit surprised of what they saw. They saw that Ben was still in his uniform, however his smaller navy bow-tie was replace with a brighter and larger one. He also had multiple blue bows in his hair alone with sparkles. Both butler and earl didn't know whether to laugh or ask. Ciel went with the later.

"What happened to you?"

"You'll find out soon enough…"

"My, you look rather adorable", Sebastian said with a slight chuckle. This earned him an annoyed look from Ben, but then he chuckled back.

"Oh don't get too smug, you'll get your gift. But for now we should get Grell down". They looked back to Grell and Ciel let out another sigh.

"Get him down, Sebastian." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." Sebastian said. Just before Sebastian could take Grell down, an orange blur glomped onto Ciel and let out an extremely high-pitched scream.

"Ciel! Ciel I missed you so much!"

"Elizabeth, you're hurting me!" Ciel gasped.

"Honestly it's just Lizzie." Elizabeth said. "Ciel, you are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you! I could just eat you up!" Elizabeth squealed as she continued to cuddle Ciel as if he was a puppy. After a while, the bubbly blonde released Ciel and turned to Sebastian.

"Lady Elizabeth, what a surprise." Sebastian said, with Grell off the rope.

"Hello Sebastian. Aw, how come you took him down?", Elizabeth said with a pout.

"He detracted from the beauty of the room."

"But I made such a lovely decoration out of him!"

"Decoration?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes!" Elizabeth said. "Just look at it all! Isn't the salon so cute now?"

"It so. . . . pink.", Ciel mumbled not liking the appearance.

"Now, only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive Manor!" Elizabeth said with a huge smile on her face. "Oh and I almost forgot, I have something for you Sebastian". With that, she placed a bright pink bonnet with flowers on to the butler. "Since you're always wearing black I thought that you deserved some color". Sebastian didn't know how to react as he kept a blank expression. The other servants came into the room and snickered at the butler's appearance. Sebastian gave them a death glare causing them to stop immediately.

"Well I think you look adorable. Pink suits you", Ben said with a smirk on his face. Sebastian became even more annoyed, but chose not to show it in front of the small blonde.

"I am deeply honor that you would do such a thing to someone as humble as myself", the demon butler said with a fake smile, bowing to the little blonde.

"Happy to help".

"What are you doing here Elizabeth?" Ciel asked. "I'm sure your mother didn't let you come alone."

"I snuck away so I could see you Ciel!" she explained. "And call me Lizzie".

"Sebastian, who is that girl", Grell asked with slight curiosity.

"Yeah, when I asked her she said she was his cousin", Ben added.

"This is the daughter of the Marquess of Midford. Her full name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford", Sebastian started, "Ben you were right about Elizabeth being the Young Master's cousin, but she is also his betrothed".

"Well that's nice...wait betrothed...to his cousin?"

"Master...Marrying...Her!?", the servants yelled with disbelief.

"Lady Elizabeth is the daughter of a Marquess. It's only natural for nobles to marry other nobles", Sebastian explained to them. Elizabeth seemed to be unaware of the conversation conversation as she admired at the work she did.

"Now that the manor is decorated, why don't we have a ball tonight?" Elizabeth grabbed Ciel's hand and looked to him with loving eyes "We could dance the night away. Isn't that a wonderful idea!" she asked.

"A ball? No! A ball is a terrible idea!", Ciel told her firmly. However, the blonde didn't seem to listen.

"You'll wear the clothes I picked out, won't you?" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, listen when people are talking!" the boy exclaimed, but Elizabeth just took off, with Grell being dragged behind her.

/

So after Sebastian and I got out of our ridiculous accessories, we came into Ciel's office to bring in his snack and tea. I could tell that this ball thing was really annoying Ciel.

"I believe the best course of action is to go along with her plan." Sebastian said, pouring tea for Ciel, "I don't think she is going to listen to reason."

"Can't you just give her some tea and get her out of here?" Ciel asked with some annoyance when Sebastian gave him tea, "I don't have time for a stupid ball."

"My Lord, Lady Elizabeth would like a dance. It would be unwise to refuse her." Ciel was silent for a moment. It also looked like he was looking away from embarrassment.

_Wait...can Ciel even dance?_

"Master?" Sebastian asked.

"What now?" Ciel replied, much more annoyed.

"I've never seen you dance before, but I assume you can." Ciel didn't answer him but instead put a newspaper in front of his face.

_So, he can't dance then...Oh boy…_

"Well, I guess that explains why you are such a wallflower at social engagements." Sebastian said to him.

"I have too much work to do." Ciel said quickly, "I don't have time to waste on dancing." I could see that Sebastian didn't like his tone. He went up to his desk and took the newspaper from him. Ciel was about to object, but then he saw the seriousness on his face.

"With all due respect sir, dancing is a necessary skill someone in your position to have. In your line of work, social contracts must be maintained." Sebastian said slowly getting closer to Ciel's face, freaking him out. "The world expects any noble gentlemen to know the basics. If you turn down any more invitations simply because you cannot dance, your reputation in high society will suffer."

"Fine!" Ciel exclaimed "I'll do it. Just stop the lecture. Get me a private tutor, Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rodkin will do." Sebastian looked at his pocket watch and looked deep in thought. Then he looked back to Ciel.

"I'm afraid there isn't sufficient time to call for a tutor. There is only one option," he said, putting his pocket-watch away "With your permission, I will be your dance instructor."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to take dancing instruction from a man!"

"Well, there is one other option". Both Ciel and Sebastian turned to me.

"What do you have in mind then", Sebastian asked. I stayed quiet before answering knowing it was a bit, unorthodox.

"Well...since Ciel is much shorter than you...and you and I are around the same height. I was thinking that we could dance as a demonstration" They were both surprised at my suggestion, but I could see that Ciel didn't seem to mind it.

"That doesn't sound too bad. I didn't know you could dance Ben", Ciel said with a hint of curiosity.

"Well when you live on the streets, you tend to learn a thing or two. Mainly about sneaking into fancy parties, but that's a different story", I told him rubbing the back of my neck. "So, Sebastian would it be alright?" Sebastian stayed quiet for a bit and then nodded to me and then we got into our positions. Since I'm slightly taller than Sebastian, I was the lead. We started to do a simple waltz with Sebastian pointing out little things that Ciel should know. As we danced, I had this odd sense that I've done this before...with someone else I mean. Someone...different. When I looked to Sebastian, I didn't see his face. Actually it was like his entire appearance had changed.

It was a woman. She had beautiful curves and her breasts were rather….large. But that didn't distract any of her beauty. Her skin was tanned to perfection and long lavender hair flowed down with so much grace. Though he face was a bit blurred, I could tell it was still a marvel to look at. The only thing that was visible were her lips. Her gentle, plump lips. They had purple lipstick, which complimented her skin tone. They were mesmerizing...yet familiar. _I wonder how they taste?_ Without even a second, I leaned in and gently pressed my lips against them. They felt so soft….I want more… I gently placed my hands on both sides and deepened the kiss. I thought there was something pressing on my chest, but I ignored it….

"BEN!" Once I heard Ciel yell out to me, I was brought out of my trance and snapped my eyes open. But when I did, I wish I hadn't. I saw Sebastian's red eyed grew wide and I saw that they had so much panic and shock...two things that never happen to him. I quickly got off of him and took several steps back, my face filled with embarrassment and shame. I looked over to Ciel and say that he was either, disgusted, shocked or about to burst out into laughter. I looked back to Sebastian and I could tell that he was all flustered and there was a heavy tint of pink on his cheeks. I could even feel that my face was turning even a darker pink.

"I-I-I...um…." Before I could think of an explanation, I ran out of the room and bolted to my room as quick as humanly possible. Once I was in my room, I shut my door. I let out a groan as I slide to the floor, my back resting on the door. I still can't believe it. I kissed Sebastian. I fucking kissed Sebastian! _What the Hell is wrong with me!?_

_Why did I have to remember something like that with Sebastian?_ I rested my head on my arms as I let out a sigh. But as I thought about it, it sort of wasn't as bad. I saw my sack in the corner of the room and went to it. I opened it and took out my locket and opened it. The hair, the skin, the body...it was all the same. But the face is still unfamiliar to me. However, I couldn't help but smile. I know that this woman is important to me, and I know somewhere deep down I have feelings for her. Hey I kissed Sebastian thinking it was her. I chuckled a bit at the thought; man I'm going to have to explain this to him. But I can do that later, I just need some alone time.

/

After a few hours I decided to go back. I still felt a bit embarrassed, but I have to be an adult. As I walked towards the parlor I heard some shouting.

"Give that back!" I quickened my pace when I recognized it as Ciel's.

_Lady Elizabeth probably pushed him too far_, I thought to myself. I just hope Ciel doesn't do anything stupid. As approached the door, the shouting stopped and I began to hear music playing and laughter. I cautiously walked to the doors and opened them. To my surprise there was an orchestra and Sebastian was playing a violin with Grell singing along. I saw that Ciel was dancing with Lizzie and they both looked so happy. Everyone looked like they were having fun and I smiled. I've never seen everyone with so much positivity. Sebastian looked at me and he moved his head to the side, he was pointing to the window. I raised an eyebrow and he mouthed out, _'Go outside. Pick up broken pieces. Under window.'_ I wondered what he meant by broken pieces and I just nodded. I snuck out of the house, not wanting to disturb the fun and I searched around the ground looking for what Sebastian wanted me to find. After a while I saw there was broken pieces of silver and blue shards near some bushes. It looked familiar and I realized it was Ciel's ring. I knew that the ring was important to Ciel, it being a family heirloom after all. One by one the pieces fell into the palm of my hands as I picked them up. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. I hadn't realized that I was in my room for that long. _Oh well_. I went back inside the manor and saw that the music was still playing, and Ciel looked ready to pass out from all the exercise. Yet he continued to dance. Even though he might not show it, Lizzie is important to him. I signaled to Sebastian and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and continued to play the violin. I smiled back and decided to go back to my room.

/

Night had come quickly as I sat on my bed. I was reading an old book I found, _The Grimm Fairy Tales_ it was called. It was an interesting read, but it was also somewhat dark. I was on the Tale of _The Little Mermaid_, and before I could continue there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's me". I stiffened a bit hearing it was Sebastian. I guess I'm still embarrassed about what happened earlier.

_Maybe he's here to talk about it? Well I guess we should…_ "C-Come in". Sebastian entered and made his way and sat on the edge of my bed. I could tell that he was still a bit flustered, but then again so was I. I sat up straight and next to Sebastian. We were quiet and then I broke the silence. "I-I'm sorry". Sebastian was surprised and turned to me.

"What"

"I said I was sorry", I repeated, "I didn't mean to kiss you back then...well maybe I did, but I-I was stuck in a memory...anyway. What I did was inappropriate and disgraceful. And I also humiliated you in front of Ciel and for that I am very sorry". I saw that he was at a loss of words. Then he started to chuckle. _What the Hell man?! I mean I know you're a demon, but have a heart when I'm like this!_

"I'm sorry, but...it's amusing that you're apologizing that you had no control of."

What?

"Ben I know that you didn't mean to do what you did and I'm not angry", he told me honestly. I let out a sigh of relief hearing this.

"Oh thank goodness, I feel so much better", I said letting out another sigh. Sebastian chuckled a bit more and then continued to speak.

"I'm glad you do. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what did you envision when you kissed me". I thought for a moment before answering.

"Well...she had long lavender hair, beautiful tanned skin. A body that would make the goddess Aphrodite jealous", I began a smile on my face, "her face was a bit blurred, but her lips…." I wanted to continue, but I saw a look in Sebastian's eyes saying that he didn't me to continue.

_What's with that look? He asked me to tell him._

"Was that all", he said with a hint of...envy… I also saw that his hands balled into tight fists on his pants.

_Why is he like this?_

"Um...yeah that was all…" We both stayed quiet for a while and the Sebastian stood back up.

"Well I should prepare for tomorrow", he said as he began to leave. I nodded to him and lay back in my bed. Once he was gone I went back to my book, trying to make sense of why Sebastian was acting like that.


	6. Chapter 6

_It was a rather nice day in the city of Pompeii. The sun was shining through the clouds and the hills were covered with green grass. It was a perfect day...for now anyway. Balam had contracted a villager in the city. He didn't really find interest in it, until what his master requested. It interested the demon and decided to fulfill it._

_The dark haired demon walked on the stony path to where his master wanted him to be. To cause less suspicion, he decided to wear the clothes of the time. His pale gray robes covered his body nicely and his sandals were oddly comfortable, even though he had been walking for a few hours. True, he could have easily used his demonic speed to get to his destination, but he wanted to enjoy the scenery before it goes to ashes._

_"__Hey, wait up!" Balam stopped mid-step hearing the voice. He turned and smiled seeing the source. He still couldn't believe that his youngest brother has grown so big. Malphas now appears to be a young thirteen year-old. His black locks reached his shoulder and his face seemed more defined than when he was younger. Balam smiled at his younger brother, happy that he was growing up nicely._

_"__Sorry, was I walking to fast", Balam said noticing how out of breath the younger was._

_"__Yeah...I called out to you, but you didn't listen"._

_"O-Oh, sorry about that", the elder said with slight embarrassment "I guess I got distracted with the environment. Nature is so beautiful". Malphas looked at the area not really finding anything interesting. Balam couldn't help but chuckle at his sibling's cuteness._

_"__Well one day, you'll appreciate nature as much as I do"._

_"__I'm not sure…", the younger replied. "Balam can you carry me, my feet are starting to hurt", the younger continued with a cute look on his face. Balam let out a sigh and then gave his brother a nod as he picked up the young demon. "Thank you. Hey, can get to that place quicker". Ben sighed again with a smile to his younger._

_"__Sure thing bud". With that said, the elder demon's eyes glowed allowing him to access his powers. He began to use his demonic speed, but made sure that his brother was held close to his person. Within a second, they had arrived at the top of some mountain. The elder placed his brother down. Malphas looked around with curious eyes wondering why his brother's master asked him to come to some rock._

_"__Why are we here again?", the younger asked looking to his brother._

_"__Well, let me answer your question with another", Balam started. "Do you see that city over there?", he said as he knelt down to his brother's level and pointed out a nearby city. The younger looked for a bit before nodding. "Good. Well you see, this mountain it's really a powerful volcano". The younger's eyes widened causing the elder to chuckle a bit._

_"__Really? That's so cool! But wait, why did your master ask you to come here?"_

_"__My master had requested that I destroy the city that I showed you earlier. And to do that I have to use the volcano. However, it's been dormant for many years.". This caused the younger to get a confused look._

_"__Then how are you going to do it if it's not erupting?" The elder smirked a bit and looked to his brother with eyes full of mischief._

_"__I'm going to make it erupt little one", he said smirking wider, making his fangs show. The younger's eyes widened even more and then smiled with excitement._

_"__Really? Awesome! I never get to see you use your powers", the younger said nearly jumping up and down out of excitement, "do it now! Do it now! Do it now!" The elder smiled at his brother cuteness._

_"__Alright, alright. But I need you to stand behind me alright". The younger nodded and went a few feet behind his brother and sat on a nearby rock. Once that he saw that his brother was safe, Balam started to walk to the center of the volcano. Look down, he could see that there were a few crack in the dark rock, but not very deep. The elder took a deep breath and then with one swift motion punched into center, creating deep cracks and chunks of rock to fly out. This also caused the mountain to rumble and dark smoke to seep through the cracks. Balam stepped back a few feet and then continued with his assault. He continued to punch into the earth creating more deep cracks and summoning more of the sulfuric smoke. After a while, the demon began to move his arms as if he's trying to raise something out. The young demon was confused when his brother started to do this, but then went wide eyed seeing what his brother was actually doing. _

_With one swift motion, the elder demon summoned a great amount of boiling magma. The red, boiling lava spewed out of it's opening with much force causing large burning boulders to fly in different directions. The elder continued this process for a while until he thought it was enough. Once he was done, he went to his brother and held him close as he sprinted to his master._

_On a grassy hill miles from the city of Pompeii, a young man with short brown hair smirked widely seeing that the city was engulfed by the volcanoes lava. It pleased him seeing the people that did him wrong, burn to death and become buried in the soot. True, he gave up his own life to accomplish this but he didn't care. He wanted the city and its people to die and that's what he got. _

_"__Does this please you sir?". The young man turned to the voice and smiled seeing the demon._

_"__Oh, Vulcan you're back", the man said, "and yes this does please me. Very much. Now those fools will know how it feels to be tortured". Balam said nothing to his master's comment and stood quietly as he held his brother. The younger on the other hand was a bit confused with the statement._

_"__How come you wanted my brother to burn down the city", the younger said curiously. The man stayed quiet for a bit, still looking to the burning city before answering._

_"__My family was murdered so I had to live on my own. During that time, the people just pushed me around and took any chance to kick me to the ground. They never showed me any compassion or even pity. They just wanted to use me like I was nothing...but I'm not….not anymore". They were all quiet for a while before the elder demons spoke up again._

_"__Sir...are you ready". The young man let out a sigh before turning to the demon._

_"__Yes I am. I believe it's time I give you your payment"._

/

It was mid-morning and the city seemed calm for the most part. The roads weren't very crowded so it was easy to get through by carriage. Oh and if you're wondering, Ciel had received a letter from the Queen to come to London for an assignment related to the recent murders. I decided to drive the carriage while Sebastian and Ciel were inside. After a while, I saw the town house and made my way up to it. Once the carriage was parked me, Sebastian and Ciel entered the building.

"I hate this", Ciel said as we walked up the stairs, "there are too many people in London".

"There's no helping it my Lord. It's tradition for nobility to migrate from the country for the Season", Sebastian explained.

"Season huh? A waste of time I say". I let out a sigh knowing that Ciel wasn't a very...social person.

"Hey, at least you can get some peace to yourself", I said trying to be reassuring.

"Hmm, some peace wouldn't be too bad. Plus it's away from those idiots", he replied referring to the other servants. Man, I hope they'll be alright. When we go to the door, Sebastian opened it. To our surprise, we all saw Madame Red, Grell and Lau looting through the room making a huge mess.

"Goodness sakes! Where do they keep the tea in this place?!" Madame Red shouted still looking.

"I can't find it either." Lau said, looking into a vase.

_Why would it be in a vase? Idiot_.

"Madame Red? Lau? Why are you here?!" Ciel shouted with an annoyed tone. Both Madame Red and Lau looked to Ciel like they weren't doing anything wrong.

"Ciel, you're early dear" Madame Red said, looking to him.

"Your sudden appearance in town must mean", Lau started smirking a bit

"That the Queen's guard dog is on a new scent." Madame Red finished with a similar smirk. Ciel stayed quiet to their comments, even though they were right. After a while, we all headed into the sitting. As Sebastian and I gave them their tea, Ciel started to talk about the recent murders.

"He's struck again. Another prostitute was found brutally murdered in Whitechapel. These killing are far from normal. The level of violence we are seeing is unbelievable." Ciel said as he sipped his tea. And since neither Ciel or Sebastian told me about the case, I'm just going to let them tell Lau and Madame Red.

"The most recent victim was Mary Ann Nicholas." Sebastian continued "It appears that a special type of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition."

"The murder's distinct style of killing has earned him a unique nickname from the press. Jack the Ripper."

"A frightening name, eh?" Lau said taking a sip of his tea.

"That's why we are here earlier than expected. I hurried into to town to look upon the situation myself." Ciel said to him.

"Are you sure you are brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" Lau asked with a mischievous look.

"And what make you say that?", I asked growing a bit curious.

"The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific. And one could only imagine the stench." Lau got up and walked to where Ciel was sitting, which sort of made me a bit wary. Personally I didn't trust Lau, I don't know I just don't like him. "All of the blood and gore around the scene. Surely it would be enough to drive some men mad. Are you prepared to see such a thing? You're just young children after all." At this point Lau was close to Ciel's face. I could see that he wasn't worried, mainly bothered.

"Don't ask foolish questions." Ciel replied.

"You're right" Lau continued "So sorry. Now let's go find the crime scene!"

_He didn't even fucking know where the crime scene is! Fucking idiot!"_

/

As we all started to search around, we saw a large group of policemen around this dark alley. I can assume that this is where the victim's body laid after she was murdered. Both policemen and people surrounded the area, but mostly police since they sort of blocked civilians away from the scene. But that didn't stop Ciel trying to get a close look at the body. A gingered haired inspector notice this and stopped Ciel from going any further.

"Sorry, my boy. I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child. Why don't you just run along home?" he told Ciel, not aware of who he really was.

"We're here to see the victim's body." Ciel told him simply which surprised him.

"The body?! Surely you're kidding me?"

"Abberline!" a more gruff voice called to the other. I looked to see where it was coming from and it was an older gentleman with dark blackish, grey hair with a matching beard and mustache. I remember him from when he was over Ciel's home. Sir Arthur, head of the Scotland Yard. "Well, if it isn't little Lord Phantomhive, what are you doing here?"

"You know this kid sir?" the young inspector; Abberline asked.

"I'm here to help, Sir Arthur. You're investigating is dragging a bit." Ciel said mockingly, pulling out the letter from the Queen. "You know who sent me, of course." I saw that Sir Arthur scowled as Ciel snatched the papers from Abberline. Sebastian and I looked over Ciel's shoulder and read the papers with him. "It appears who haven't found any major clues yet." Sir Arthur snatched the papers back, and I can sense that he became even more annoyed with Ciel.

"We at Scotland Yard are more than capable to handle this case, I assure you! We don't need you to interfere." Sir Arthur half-shouted with slight anger. Ciel smirked at him.

"Splendid. Shall we go Sebastian? Ben?"

"Yes, my Lord." We both said and then we exited the crime scene and headed back to the carriage. After a while Ciel told me to head somewhere called The Undertakers. As his servant I did what I was told and drove the carriage there. After about a few minutes, we arrived to a dark little shop labeled _The Undertaker_. And seeing that there were coffins out, I could basically assume that his job related to the deceased. I hopped off the little bench and went to open the door. Once everyone was out, we all headed inside and let me tell you, the inside was much more creepy that on the outside. The room was extremely dark, coffins covered the walls and on the floor and there were strange things in bottles on the shelves. However, I felt a familiar sense like when I first met Grell, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hehe...My Lord, It's so lovely to see you again", said a strange voice, yet it sounded...familiar. Then out of nowhere, a man dressed in black robes and a hat, with long silver hair; which covered his eyes, popped out of one of the coffins on the wall freaking nearly everyone, minus Ciel and Sebastian, out. The man, who I can assume is the Undertaker, gave Ciel a _Cheshire Cat_ smile "To what do I have the pleasure? Are you finally allowing me to get you fitted for one of my coffins today?" The Undertaker is no doubt the strangest person I've met, yet I couldn't shake this feeling that I've met him somewhere.

_Eh, I could be just imagining it…_

"No that's not why I'm here, I'm here about. . ." Ciel started but was interrupted by the Undertaker.

"No need to say. I'm aware, of why you're here. One of my recent customers was a bit unusual, you see. I helped though; I made her look beautiful again!".

"I would like the details, please. "Ciel said continued.

_Oh now I see…_

"I see, so the funeral parlor is only a cover business." Lau said, realizing what Ciel meant, "how much is information?"

"I have no desire for the Queen's coins!" The Undertaker replied getting a bit close into Lau's personal space. "There's only one thing that I want from you!" The Undertaker turned toward Ciel with a creepy look on his face "Please, My Lord! Give it to me and I'll tell you anything! Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter! Just one joke and all my information is yours!" The Undertaker begged, acting a bit hysterical as he did so.

_Crazy_

"Lunatic" Ciel mumbled, getting a bit annoyed. Lau went first, but his joke wasn't very funny nor did it made any sense. Then Madame Red went, but her joke was rather...dirty. I mean extremely dirty. I didn't know such a lady would find this type of joke funny. Luckily Sebastian covered Ciel's ears to prevent him from hearing such an erotic joke.

_Even though his innocence is already shattered as it is...it's best to keep him away from any sexual jokes until he's ready. After he deemed her joke inappropriate, the Undertaker turned to me._

"What about you?", he asked me.

"Uh, I don't know any joke really...well except this one", I stated, "Why didn't the skeleton cross the road?"

"Why didn't he?"

"Because he had no guts!" Cheesy I know, but it's the only one I know. Unlike with the other's, the Undertaker chuckled at my joke.

"Clever, but not enough. Now my Lord, it seems you and your butler are the only ones left." The Undertaker said turning to them "I gave you a special discount last time, But I'm not going to do it again." Ciel let out an annoyed sigh.

"It can't be helped", Sebastian intervene stepping in front of Ciel. Everyone including myself and Ciel were shocking hearing this from Sebastian. I didn't even know he knew any jokes. "Now if you please, I would like for all of you to wait outside. And whatever you do, don't listen in". We were all a bit more confused, but nodded and did what we were told. As we waited outside the shop, we only heard dead silence. After about a minute, we all heard hysterical laughter coming from the inside. It was so loud that it caused the sign to fall off. the front door opened and Sebastian smiled to us saying that the Undertaker was ready. I took a peek behind him and saw that the Undertaker was rolling on the floor laughing.

"My, hahaha! That was incredible! Hahaha! The makings of a true comedian!" The Undertaker said pointing to Sebastian. After he calmed down from his fit of laughter, we all sat down on the coffins as the Undertaker told us about the recent murders "An interesting pattern I've seen these days. I often get customers who are incomplete."

"Incomplete?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Yes," The Undertaker said holding a small mannequin that showed the organs of the human body "Their uterus are missing. Which is quite odd. Though the killer makes a big mess of the body, but that part is always neatly cut out."

"It was done on a public street, but not an area of high traffic" Sebastian stated "Wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time carrying out that complicated procedure quickly enough?"

"You're a clever one, butler. That is exactly what I was thinking." The Undertaker then made his way toward Ciel and began to do some gestures. "First, the Ripper would slash their throats with a sharp weapon," he started as he made a slashing gesture near Ciel's throat. "Then would cut them open," he made the same motion as before at his lower body. "And takes their precious womanly part." Ciel didn't even flinch at what the Undertaker was doing to him. He just had a simple expression. "There will be more slain, I'm certain. Sadistic killers like this one doesn't stop until someone makes them." The Undertaker leaned on one of his many coffins and continued. "Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out?" The Undertaker asked a bit mockingly. "Like a good little guard dog."

"I'm bound by the honor of my family," Ciel told him firmly "I'll eliminate any threat the queen asks me to, by any means necessary." With that said, he made his way out with Sebastian and the others. As I was heading to the door, I felt someone grab my arm. I jumped a bit and turned to see that it was the Undertaker. I saw that he wasn't giving me his creepy smiles, but instead a smaller one. This actually freaked me out more and confused me.

"Uh, can I go?", I asked him. He didn't say anything as he kept looking at me. After a while he let my arm go. I was thankful that he didn't do anything and headed towards the door.

"It's good to see you again, friend". I stopped in front of the door hearing that. I turned back to the Undertaker. I didn't know what to think about his comment. He just continued to smile at him, probably finding amusement out of my confusion.

"H-Have we met before", I asked him hesitantly. He just stayed quiet and headed into the back of his shop without answering me. I wanted to question him again, but I can't delay the others. I turned the door knob and headed to the carriage and took my seat and rode off. However, as I guided the carriage back to the town house only one thought burned my mind.

_Was he a friend of mine?_

/

_A few weeks after the destruction of Pompeii, Balam grew a bit bored. He decided to head back to the human realm to find something to relieve him from this dullness. He transported himself on the top of the Roman Coliseum. The demon looked down and smirked seeing that there was a fierce battle going on. He sat on the rim of the structure and decided to watch the battle. To a normal human it would have been difficult to see, but to a powerful demon it's rather easy to see with his enhanced eyesight. _

_"__Aaaaaaahhhh" The dark haired demon smirked hearing the pain-filled screams of the warriors. He knew that most of them will end up dying. As if on cue, cinematic records flew into the sky. The humans in the coliseum could not seem them, but Balam could see the memories of the warriors from finish to end. It interested him, but at the same time it saddened him. He wasn't sure why though. Humans have short life-spans and a demon shouldn't concern himself with something so unimportant. But, Balam wasn't like any other demon. He admired humans and the lives that they live. It made him a bit jealous. He desires to live like them, to live amongst them. But no matter how many times he thought it over, he just couldn't. He was a demon, not a human._

_"__Why hello good friend. Are you enjoying the show?", said a voice. Balam smirked and chuckled a bit knowing who the voice belonged to. The demon turned to see a man dressed in a black trench coat and long flowing silver hair. His face had slender features which were framed by his simple glasses. The strange man also had a massive scythe with the upper half of the human skeleton on the side. The demon smiled to his friend, knowing that he'd be here._

_"__Hello friend"._

**_Hey reader! sorry for the delay on this chapter! Hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review. Also if you got any questions for any of the characters (Ciel, Sebastian &amp; Ben) fill free to ask and they shall answer. _**


	7. Sneak Peek

**Hey Guys! I'm so so so so so sorry! I've just been really lazy with this and have been thinking of not continuing this story due to this. But I still do enjoy this story and the idea of it. So I decided to give you all a sneak peek to the upcoming chapter! Well here you go and please tell me what you think!**

We left the Undertaker with some useful knowledge and made our way back to the townhouse. Grell asked if he could drive to which I said no. I didn't want the suicidal imbecile to drive and possibly get us lost. Even so, my mind wasn't completely focused. I was still thinking back to what the Undertaker said.

"_It's good to see you again old friend"._ I don't think we ever met. And yet he seemed familiar to me. Maybe we did meet and if so why would I be friends with someone like him. It's not that he seems like a bad person, but he seems...very strange. Before I can think any further, I thought I heard the door open.

"_But we're moving, it shouldn't be open". _Then I heard Grell gasped, and to this I turned to see what he saw. And to my surprise I was Sebastian about to jump out of the door.

"_What the hell are you doing?!"_

"I do hope that you can guide them home safely". I was still a bit stunned by his current situation, but then nodded to him. With that, he jumped off. I could hear the others; besides Ciel, gasp seeing this. I sighed a bit, knowing I should have expected this.

After an hour, we finally arrived back to the townhouse. We got lost a few times due to Grell's driving. Now I have another reason to not let Grell drive the carriage. Once I let them out, I went to the townhouse door to open it. However when I went to it, it started to open.

"Welcome back, everyone." Sebastian said when the door open "I have awaited your return. Your afternoon tea is ready in the drawing-room." Lau, Grell and Madam Red were shocked to see Sebastian back so quickly.

"Hold on!" Madame Red exclaimed "How are you here?!"

"I finished up that little errand, so I made my way home to inform you." Sebastian said with a closed-eyed smile.

"You made the suspect list already?"

"Well, I made a list of names based on our criteria, contacted them, and asked the relevant questions." Sebastian said, showing multiple rolled up lists.

"Come now Sebastian" Madam Red said "That's impossible, even for you."

_Oh no here it comes…_

With that said, Sebastian then read off the names and alibis that were crossed of as Madame Red stood there, dumbstruck. He had narrowed down the list to one suspect, The Viscount Druitt. He's a noble of high society, he's certified to become a doctor but never went into practice and there were rumors about him practicing black magic.

_Well sounds good enough for me…_

/

It was late at night as carriages approached a lite manor. There was a ball tonight and it was held by none other by the Viscount himself. Ciel had devised a plan to capture the Viscount tonight. Now to make this plan work, Madam Red had suggested that we or more so Ciel and Sebastian, should be in disguised. And I have to admit, Ciel's is rather adorable. As we all entered the main dance hall, Madam Red recapped out "roles"

"Alright, now remember. Lau, will act as my lover, Ciel will be my niece visiting from the country, Sebastian will be his tutor and Grell and Ben… you're as you are."

_Aww I wanted to be something cool._

"And why do I have to act as your niece?!" Ciel said as he wore his brightly pink dress and hair extensions.

"Because, dear. I always wanted a girl!" Madame Red explained happily.

_Really?_

"You're kidding me!?" Ciel shouted.

"You don't want them to know you are a Phantomhive, now do you?" she asked him. "Besides, I heard Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt, and we do want to catch his eye, right?"

"By any means necessary," Sebastian remarked with a smirk "You do remember saying that, do you not sir?" Ciel just gave him a slight glare and then we all dispersed. I sort of went by myself since Ciel was with Sebastian and Lau and Grell were with Madam Red. As I ventured on my one, I decided to keep an eye out for the Viscount. The only problem was I had no idea what the hell he even looked like.

_Well, just think handsome, creeper who may or may not be a killer…_

Before I could finish my thought, I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Oh that dress is so adorable!" I quickly glanced and paled when I saw Lady Elizabeth close by. "I adore all the dresses here!" Elizabeth said announced loudly. "They're all lovely!" This isn't good. If Elizabeth saw Ciel here his reputation would be ruined.

_But maybe she won't see him. I-I mean what are the odds at a party with dozens of people?_

"Oh! You in the pink! Your dress so beautiful."

_Fuck…._ I saw that Sebastian and Ciel noticed Lizzy too and tried to avoid her the best they could. _I got to help…_ I decided to head to Lizzy and hope for the best. I gently grabbed her arm making her jump a bit. She relaxed when she realized it was me.

"Oh Ben I didn't know it was you. Is Ciel here too!", she said excitement in her eyes.

"Um, unfortunately not My Lady", I lied making her pout a bit, "he actually gave me his invitation for this lovely party. He thought that I deserved it after working very hard". This caused Lizzy to smile.

"Oh thats very sweet of him" she said "it would have been nice if he did come though. I would have liked to dance with him". Aww that's sweet. Even though Lizzy can be annoying from time to time, she really is a good kid.


	8. Chapter 7

We left the Undertaker with some useful knowledge and made our way back to the townhouse. Grell asked if he could drive to which I said no. I didn't want the suicidal imbecile to drive and possibly get us lost. Even so, my mind wasn't completely focused. I was still thinking back to what the Undertaker said.

_"__It's good to see you again old friend"._ I don't think we've ever met. And yet he seemed familiar to me. Maybe we did meet and if so why would I be friends with someone like him. It's not that he seems like a bad person, but he seems...very strange. Before I can think any further, I thought I heard the door open.

"But we're moving, it shouldn't be open". Then I heard Grell gasped, and to this I turned to see what he saw. And to my surprise I was Sebastian about to jump out of the door.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I do hope that you can guide them home safely". I was still a bit stunned by his current situation, but then nodded to him. With that, he jumped off. I could hear the others; besides Ciel, gasp seeing this. I sighed a bit, knowing I should have expected this.

After an hour, we finally arrived back to the townhouse. We got lost a few times due to Grell's driving. Now I have another reason to not let Grell drive the carriage. Once I let them out, I went to the townhouse door to open it. However when I went to it, it started to open.

"Welcome back, everyone." Sebastian said when the door opened "I have awaited your return. Your afternoon tea is ready in the drawing-room." Lau, Grell and Madam Red were shocked to see Sebastian back so quickly.

"Hold on!" Madame Red exclaimed "How are you here?!"

"I finished up that little errand, so I made my way home to inform you." Sebastian said with a closed-eyed smile.

"You made the suspect list already?"

"Well, I made a list of names based on our criteria, contacted them, and asked the relevant questions." Sebastian said, showing multiple rolled up lists.

"Come now Sebastian" Madam Red said "That's impossible, even for you."

_Oh no here it comes…_

With that said, Sebastian then read off the names and alibis that were crossed of as Madame Red stood there, dumbstruck. He had narrowed down the list to one suspect, The Viscount Druitt. He's a noble of high society, he's certified to become a doctor but never went into practice and there were rumors about him practicing black magic.

_Well sounds good enough for me…_

/

It was late at night as carriages approached a lite manor. There was a ball tonight and it was held by none other by the Viscount himself. Ciel had devised a plan to capture the Viscount tonight. Now to make this plan work, Madam Red had suggested that we or more so Ciel and Sebastian, should be in disguised. And I have to admit, Ciel's is rather adorable. As we all entered the main dance hall, Madam Red recapped out "roles"

"Alright, now remember. Lau, will act as my lover, Ciel will be my niece visiting from the country, Sebastian will be his tutor and Grell and Ben… you're as you are."

_Aww I wanted to be something cool._

"And why do I have to act as your niece?!" Ciel said as he wore his brightly pink dress and hair extensions.

"Because, dear. I always wanted a girl!" Madame Red explained happily.

_Really?_

"You're kidding me!?" Ciel shouted.

"You don't want them to know you are a Phantomhive, now do you?" she asked him. "Besides, I heard Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt, and we do want to catch his eye, right?"

"By any means necessary," Sebastian remarked with a smirk "You do remember saying that, do you not sir?" Ciel just gave him a slight glare and then we all dispersed. I sort of went by myself since Ciel was with Sebastian and Lau and Grell were with Madam Red. As I ventured on my one, I decided to keep an eye out for the Viscount. The only problem was I had no idea what the hell he even looked like.

_Well, just think handsome, creeper who may or may not be a killer…_

Before I could finish my thought, I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Oh that dress is so adorable!" I quickly glanced and paled when I saw Lady Elizabeth close by. "I adore all the dresses here!" Elizabeth said announced loudly. "They're all lovely!" This isn't good. If Elizabeth saw Ciel here his reputation would be ruined.

_But maybe she won't see him. I-I mean what are the odds at a party with dozens of people?_

"Oh! You in the pink! Your dress so beautiful."

Fuck…. I saw that Sebastian and Ciel noticed Lizzy too and tried to avoid her the best they could. I got to help… I decided to head to Lizzy and hope for the best. I gently grabbed her arm making her jump a bit. She relaxed when she realized it was me.

"Oh Ben I didn't know it was you. Is Ciel here too!", she said excitement in her eyes.

"Um, unfortunately not My Lady", I lied making her pout a bit, "he actually gave me his invitation for this lovely party. He thought that I deserved it after working very hard". This caused Lizzy to smile.

"Oh that's very sweet of him" she said "it would have been nice if he did come though. I would have liked to dance with him". Aww that's sweet. Even though Lizzy can be annoying from time to time, she really is a good kid.

"Well My Lady, would you like to dance with me", I said offering her my hand. Her face light up seeing this and nodded. I smiled a bit and then started to dance. As we danced, I noticed that Ciel was talking to some blonde haired man.

"Must be the Viscount…"

At least Ciel was able to get to him without any trouble. Hopefully we can wrap this case up quickly. As I continued to dance with Lizzy, I tried to see where the others went. Lau to what I can assume was drinking and chatting with the other guests. And as for Madame Red and Grell….actually I didn't see them since we came in.

_That's strange where could they have gone… As I thought this over a bit, I frightening thought came to me. Oh no…._

/

The next morning Ciel couldn't anymore furious. Why you ask? Because Ciel and Sebastian successfully captured the Viscount and sent him to prison and yet...Jack the Ripper struck again last night. Now if it was any other person I would have felt bad that the Viscount was sent to prison for the wrong crime. However, that wasn't the case here. Strangely enough the Viscount was illegally selling girls as slaves or...others things in the black market.

Anyway, Ciel couldn't be more pissed about this, though he was able to keep a calm appearance. Lau had left a while ago and since it started to rain, Madame Red and Ciel played chess to pass the time. Sebastian and I were in the same room looking over the alibi list again and I couldn't help but overhear their conversation. I was only able to get bits and pieces but most of it was about why Ciel had taken the Guard Dog role after his parent's death.

"I didn't return to the house of Phantomhive for my parents," I heard him say coolly "I did it for myself." This didn't surprise me much. Ciel is a very strong boy for his age. He doesn't let his emotions get to him or seem weak to others. But he's just a kid too. I heard Madame Red sigh at this.

"I just want you to be happy. I was never able to have children of my own, but thought of you like my own son."

_Awwwww_

I heard a light slap after that. I could sort of assume that Ciel slapped her hand away from being comforted. "I will not be coddled over, by anyone", he told her. After a while Madame Red left the manor with Grell once it had stopped raining. After a few hours Sebastian took Ciel to his room to get him ready for bed. I decided to sit on one of the chairs in the living room feeling worn out.

_Maybe I'll rest my eyes for a little bit…_ Right before I could close my eyes I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Sebastian. "What is it", I said with a yawn.

"The Young Master has a lead so we have to go". I groaned a bit since I was tired, but nodded knowing that I had no choice.

/

The streets of London seemed to have an ominous feeling when it's at night. Ciel had decided to do a little stake-out to see if we can catch the Ripper in the act. He had changed into a more casual attire to draw less attention. I looked up into the sky as we waited.

_It looks like it's about to rain._

After about a few hours we haven't seen or heard a thing. To my surprise Sebastian got himself distracted by a stray cat that brushed his leg. It was strange seeing Sebastian; who is a demon, being so affectionate to a cat. It was kind of cute actually and made me smile a bit. Unfortunately, Ciel didn't like that so much and yelled at him for being distracted. Then a terrified scream emitted through the air. We all took notice and began to run to the source of the scream. We followed a scream to an old building in an alleyway. Ciel went to the door and opened it. He went completely stiff. I looked over his shoulder and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was a complete mess of blood and guts. The woman's body was completely torn into pieces. The entire sight made me want to vomit. It actually made Ciel vomit. I took a step back completely speechless. The entire room was covered in blood and guts. The woman was laying limp in the middle of the floor, her entire lower body ripped to pieces.

"Dear god…", I muttered still shocked. I turned to Ciel to see if he was alright. Sebastian was covering his eyes as Ciel was calming his breathing down.

"You have made a rather bloody mess in there." Sebastian said. Then, I heard footsteps emerge from the house. The person was Grell Sutcliff.

"I hoped I played the part of the butler well, for I am an actress." Grell said, a wicked smile growing his face. My eyes widened seeing that his teeth had become extremely sharpened. I was also surprised to see that his brown hair turned into a brilliant red color and he switched his glasses with a red pair. As he was doing this, Grell then decided that he was going to call Sebastian "Bassy" from now on, which he didn't like. After a few moments, another person came out of the house.

"Madame.." Ciel said, removing Sebastian's hands seeing her coming out of the house.

"Well, I hadn't counted on this." Madame Red said "I didn't think anyone would be able to tell who Grell really is."

"Naturally, you were on the suspect list from the very beginning." Ciel told her "but all of your alibis seemed flawless."

"You mean you actually suspected your own aunt?"

"I was looking for a murderer, any relation to me did not matter. None of the humans on the suspect list could have been responsible for all the murders. But, if one of them had an inhuman accomplice, that would change the game completely. It had to be someone who could enter and leave a room without notice, someone who could travel from the Viscount's to the East end instantaneously", Ciel explained "In the end, you two were the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper. I began to look into what else the victims had in common besides occupation, they all had undergone a certain surgery at the hospital you work. The only one left alive was Mary Kelly. We knew if we waited around, you would come for her eventually. But, we were too late."

"My darling nephew," Madame Red stated with a smile "how unfortunate this turned out to be. If you had let it go, we could have played chess again." I know that Madame Red is a murderer, but she must still care for Ciel...right?

"But now," Madame Red said, her hands clenching into fists "You've taken everything!"

_Okay spoke too soon._

All of a sudden, a whirring blade held by Grell came straight for Ciel. I was about to move Ciel out of the way, but luckily Sebastian caught the blade before it could hit him.

"What is that thing?!" Ciel asked as Sebastian pushed Grell away. Grell then proceeded to say that it was his reaper's death scythe and that it was custom made. Then Grell started acting very flirty toward Sebastian and calling him Bassy. And let me tell you he did not like that at all. Sebastian then motioned for me and Ciel to get behind him while Grell was still talking. I did as he told and I made sure Ciel was behind me. Sebastian then put his coat on Ciel's head, and then fought Grell under Ciel's orders. As Sebastian and Grell fought, Madame Red pulled out a dagger from her sleeve and ran toward Ciel. I went wide eyed, but I knew that I had to protect my master. Before she could stab Ciel I grabbed both of her wrists stopping her. She tried to get out of my grip, but I stayed firm.

"Let me go you welp!" she shouted at me. I stayed quiet as I glared daggers at her. There was no way I was going to let her go. But then she did something I didn't suspect. She must have mustered up some strength, because she got out of my hold and lashed at me with her knife. She didn't hit my face, but I could feel blood drip around my neck as I stumbled to the ground. I looked up and saw that she was choking Ciel. I went wide eyed and panicked a bit. What happened next was a bit of a blur, but I could hear scream out to Ciel and telling us to stop. I realized that Sebastian was a mere inch from grabbing Madame Red...and so was I. I didn't know how I got to this position, but I didn't care. All I knew I was furious and scared all at the same time. I looked to Sebastian and went a bit wide eyed. He had a large gash on his shoulder, no doubt caused by Grell. He also had a look of worry and not just towards Ciel, it was towards me too..but why? I shook my head and looked back to Madame Red and realized that she was shaking and crying. She was also muttering some not being able to kill Ciel.

All and all what she's done was terrible. But even so, she couldn't kill her nephew. Then, before I could even react, Grell plunged his death scythe into Madame Red's chest.

"Madam Red." He picked her up, and then flung her body away from him, "I am no longer interested in an ordinary woman like you." Then something strange happened. I wasn't sur if Sebastian or Ciel saw but it looked like Madam Red's life was flashing before us. And I have to say her life was...very sad. Her first love falling for her sister, Ciel's mother, then as she strive to better her own life, she married a man that she loved, only to have him torn away from her and to lose her unborn child. It saddens me, I saw the fire that had engulfed the Phantomhive mansion, it was terrifying to see everyone around you dying, and being utterly alone in the world. I pitted her and understood how she felt. When she had to work on that prostitute, to kill the unborn child in the womb, her anger flared and she snapped, life was not fair, but for those who were lucky they should enjoy what the get. Now I understand her reason for doing this. Humans are unforgivable creatures, and yet we are the most pitiable. Even if I was in a similar situation, killing those who hurt me will never relieve my pain, and neither shall she. I watched the last of the reel, of her seeing Ciel again, how she wanted to protect him, and how she missed his father, her sister, and the old life they use to have.

"I love the way that you are being dyed by the red blood spurting out, Madam Red!" Grell sneered at her, "I am not interested in the you who got carried away by meaningless emotions." He swiped his chainsaw to the side, the blood flicking off, "I helped you create alibis, just for you I broke the rules of the Death Gods and even helped you kill those women not in the death list. You have disappointed me!" He stalked over to her and stared down at her bloody corpse, "In the end you are no different from the ordinary woman! You are not fit to wear red." He ripped off her coat and slipped his arms into the sleeves, letting the coat hang off his elbows. "The curtains of this cheap theater act of your life falls now. Goodbye, Madame!" He started to turn and walk away from us. I looked to the once living Madame Red and saw that Ciel went down on one knee and shut Madam Red's eyes. She looked very peaceful, a bloody mess but peaceful none the less.

"Sebastian what are you doing?" Sebastian stared at him, unsure of what he meant, "Like I said, take down Jack the Ripper! It's not over yet. Don't hesitate! Hurry up and finish him!" Ciel demanded, Sebastian smirked.

"Yes my lord." Grell stopped and started to laugh at this, "I actually wanted to let you off since I lost the momentum," He quickly pulled the cord on his chainsaw, starting it and shouted, "I shall send all of you to Heaven!" Sebastian rushed forward and I went and kneeled to Ciel's level. I noticed that he had placed Sebastian's jacket over his aunt's body. I frowned a bit seeing his shiver. I began to take my coat off and placed it on his shoulders. He flinched a bit and turned to me. I gave him a simple smile.

"As a servant, I shouldn't let my master freeze." He kept a neutral face as he said.

"Your coat is s damp as Sebastian's, I don't think it would make much of a difference". I chuckled a bit at his response and then looked back to Sebastian. He held his own with Grell pretty well, but I was still a bit worried. Even though he's a demon, Grell could very much cause a fatal wound or…

_No, no don't think that. It's Sebastian, he'll be ok...he has to. _

I watched them clash for a bit on the roof tops. Grell continued to flirt with Sebastian and made comments about baring his child.

_No, just...NO!_

I'm pretty sure Sebastian was utterly disgusted as I was. But besides that, Sebastian seemed to be holding his own well. Well that's what I thought until Grell stabbed him in the chest with his scythe. My heart stopped a bit, and then I saw his memories. They were mostly of him with the servants and how they often irked him. Grell didn't find it pleasing and whined about it not being interesting. I rolled my eyes and then I saw something. It was rather quick and faint, but it appeared to be a faded memory that he wanted to suppress. I wanted to see more of it, but the records suddenly stopped. With renewed rigor, Sebastian was immediately behind Grell and sent a kick to his face once more, Grell dodge as he bounced back away from Sebastian. Sebastian coughed lightly into his hand, blood covering his white gloves, "Oh my. My clothes are all torn and tattered; I initially thought that they will still be wearable if I just repair the sleeve. But I guess it's impossible now." Sebastian said with a sigh looking at his tattered tailcoat. Sebastian's meaningless talk of the condition of his clothes seemed to tick Grell off.

"I seriously doubt that you should be worrying about your clothes at this time! Does this mean that the wounds I inflicted on you aren't serious?", he said in an annoyed tone, "However, I like guys who pay attention to their dressing, little Bassy!" Sebastian sighed as he removed his coat,

"I was hoping that I will not need to use this method, however. I guess I don't have an option now."

"Ooh, you are finally going to be serious?" Grell mocked him, thinking Sebastian was just playing tough. "Let's end this with the next blow! Little Bassy! Say goodbye to this world, we shall fuse together in your next life! Little Bassy!" They both dashed forward, Sebastian still clutching his coat in his hand, and he suddenly flung it at the chainsaw. The coat's sleeves were snatched up by the teeth of the chainsaw and were trapped inside the machine and Grell tugged at it as the engine inside the chainsaw died. Grell groaned as he tried to pull out the cloth but to no avail.

"Since that weapon gets its power from its rotation, it can be render useless simply by stopping it from rotating." I smirked and chuckled at this. Sebastian was going to have so much fun beating him.

"This thing! I'm going to remove it this instant!" Grell growled as he tried to rip it out.

"The tail coat is made from the highest quality sheep wool. Sheep's wool produces a large amount of static, it will be difficult for you to remove it once it is entangled inside."

"Ahh! Why did it turn out this way?"

_Because you're an annoying little shit_.

"The coat was actually provided for me by the master, that is why I was reluctant to use it, however...I guess I don't have a choice." Sebastian sighed; it was as if he discards gold bricks to save his life.

_Oh please_.

Suddenly Sebastian started muttering, "The Death God's scythe which can slice through everything, if I use it...Now let me ask you something, Mr. Grell." Grell stopped pulling at the coat and stared at Sebastian." Can your Death God's scythe still be used?" Sebastian asked as he stood over Grell.

"Erm." The way Grell stared nervously at Sebastian gave away the answer.

"If you are just a mere defenseless person, then I am confident of what I am going to do." Sebastian cracked his knuckles, obviously enjoying this too much, and Grell raised his hands up in defense.

"Ahh...wait a moment. My face...AHH! DON'T HIT MY FACE! AAHHH! NO!" Sebastian held no restraint as he continuously kicked the crap out of the Grell. Sebastian finished pummeling Grell's face, and he looked quite refreshed. I looked at the beaten Grell on the ground and smirked a bit more.

"Nice work Sebastian", I told him as he landed on the ground, "it looked like you were having fun".

"I was", he said with his demonic smirk, "now then…". He walked over to Grell and stomped his foot onto his head. "You really can't be beaten to death? You are really befitting your title as a Death God." Sebastian bent down and picked up the chainsaw, "However, what if I use this?" Upon seeing this Grell paled and started pleading for his life. Though I'm not a huge fan of killing others, Grell was an exception, plus he was really annoying. "The Death God's scythe can slice through everything, in other words, Death God's themselves are not exempted." He removed the coat from the chainsaw and stalked forward.

"What are you thinking of doing! Stop it argh!" Sebastian stepped on Grell's face,

"Even though I dislike being kicked by others, I do enjoy the feeling of kicking others..." He chuckled a bit as Grell screamed.

"The sounds of you crying in pain are pretty good on the ears."

"Sebas-aah!" Grell screamed again, his face was already swollen, and the fact that Sebastian was grinding his foot on his head, to the pavement, did not make it any better.

"As a reward, I shall end you with your lovely toy", he told him. He raised the scythe over his head and then slashed it forward. Before he could even hit Grell, a flash of silver in the dark, stopped the scythe before it sliced the red-headed reaper.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation." A man said the wielder of the weapon. He looked like a very refined man in a black suit and square glasses. The man stood erect as he looked at us, "I am William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division of the Death Gods. I am here to pick up this Death God." He pointed to Grell with his weapon and adjusted his glasses with the palm of his hand.

"William! William! You are here to save me-gauha!" William had jumped on Grell's head, cracking the ground.

"Dispatch Member Grell Sutcliff, you have broken the rules." He suddenly kicked Grell for every rule he broke, "Firstly, you have killed people whose names are not listed on the death list, and also you used your scythe without permission and even modified it without following proper procedures."

_Damn I never knew reapers were so harsh on one another...but if it's just with Grell then that makes sense..._

Grell tried to call out between the kicks in order for William to stop, but it seems that he was to be ignored. "Please return to the main branch to submit your reflection letter and report." He dragged Grell by his hair and started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait a moment! I was almost killed just now! You are so cold and unfeeling-" William swung Grell over his head and the ground was broken once more.

"Shut up!" He turned around and bowed at Sebastian, "This thing has caused you a lot of trouble this time round." Sebastian stared at him in confusion. "Oh, this is my name card." He handed Sebastian and me a card.

_Hmm interesting._

"Really...I actually have to bow to a creature like you who only brings harm, even if you choose to tarnish the Death God's reputation, there must be a limit." William muttered.

_Well aren't you a ray of sunshine._

Sebastian smirked, anger clearly on his face, "In that case, please keep a close eye on him so as to not trouble a harmful creature like me. Humans cannot reject temptation when they are plunged into the depths of despair, likened to hell, they will hold on to anything that may help them escape from the situation they are in, even if it is merely a spider's thread...no matter what sort of humans they are." William glared at Sebastian as he adjusted his glasses.

"Demons are those who use various chances to poke fun of humans, before proceeding to leech whatever comes out of it as a mean of survival. Am I right?"

"I do not dismiss that claim."

"Because you are a hound that is on a leash, it seems like you are slightly better than the other untamed wild hounds." William glanced at me. I was confused and a bit weirded out.

"What?"

"I'm surprised to see your presence here", he told me, "I've heard some rumors…"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I don't know you…" Seriously this was weirding me out. The reaper just continued to look at me and then did a silent "hmm".

"Well this is rather unfortunate. Someone as powerful and well respected is now less than a human. And to a demon's perspective, it's worse than death yes?" Ok now I'm pissed. He can't just say that he knows me and then call me less than dirt_. Fucking bastard!...wait a second did he just call me…_

Before I could finish my thought the reaper went to Grell. "Alright let's go back Grell Sutcliff." He picked up Grell by his hair and started to drag him. I was angry and frustrated, there was too many unnecessary deaths, and this jackass that I barely know comes and not only insulted me but Sebastian too. I know demons have done so many wrongs, but that doesn't mean Sebastian was a bad person. I clenched my fists tightly trying to keep my anger under control. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw that it was Sebastian. He gave a look to calm down. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"This is really bothersome, we are already lacking in staff. I wonder if I will be able to knock off on time today. Then again I can blame the mongrel and the once _First Son of the Fallen_."

_Son of the Fallen? What the Hell does that even mean damn it?!_

Sebastian frowned at this and he hoisted the chainsaw. He suddenly threw it, like a dart, and it flew straight at William's head. But, William raised his hand, and caught the chainsaw with two fingers, as if it was nothing. He glared at Sebastian and all the demonic butler did was tilt his head to the side and gave him his famous fake smile.

"You left this behind." William obviously didn't believe it for a second and, but apparently he was too _'polite'._

"Thank you." he said. He started to turn around and something opened up ahead. "In that case, I shall take my leave." He walked down the dark alley and disappeared. Sebastian released a breath, and turned back to Ciel, "My apologies, I allowed the other one to escape."

"Forget it." Ciel stared at his aunt's corpse, "It's not important anymore." I noticed that Ciel was shivering. I gently touched his cheek.

"You're so cold Young Master. Let's head back to the town house". Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"He is right", he said, " I will prepare some hot milk for you for when he return." I removed my hand and let Ciel stand up. He suddenly started to fall forward and Sebastian caught Ciel.

"Ciel!" I shouted as I rushed over. He slapped Sebastian's hand away, glaring at him with defiance in his eyes,

"Young-"

"There's no need for you to support me. It's ok, I can stand by myself." Ciel stayed silent for a few seconds and muttered softly, "I just feel a little tired, that's all..." I walked over to Ciel and stood next to him. He slightly raised his head to look at me, "Let's go home." I nodded and started to make our way back.

/

When we got back to the townhouse I saw that it was 3:40 in the morning. I was way past Ciel's bedtime and he's probably exhausted. Sebastian took him to bed and I went to the restroom to check on my wound. As I walked there, what William said was still going through my head. He called me the _First Son of the Fallen._

_What does that even mean? And who is the "Fallen"? Why can't I just have my memories back? _

All of these thoughts went through my head as I entered the restroom. I unbuttoned my shirt and examined my wound. It stopped bleeding and looks a bit healed, but best to disinfect it just to be safe. I took out a first aid kit and started to disinfect my wound.

"I was just about to check on you". I turned and saw Sebastian with some spare clothes to which I assume were from me.

"Oh hey, how are you feeling", I knew he was immortal and could heal wounds but he could still be in pain.

"I'm alright, though I should be asking you the same thing", he told me giving me the folded clothes. "Did she hurt you badly".

"Nah, it wasn't as bad as you might think", I told him giving him a reassured smile. He nodded but, his eyes held a deep look of concern and worry and almost...scared. Sebastian and scared or any of those words shouldn't even be in the same sentence. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey I'm okay honest. There's nothing to be worried about". Sebastian let out a sigh and nodded to me. "Good, now let me check your wounds". He chuckled a bit.

"Ben I'm more than capa-"

"I know, but I just wanted to be sure that you're okay". This shocked the demonic butler but he nodded and started to take his shirt and coat off. I frowned at the wound seeing how much damage he's taken on from Grell. He had a large scar on along his right shoulder and a larger one across his chest. They weren't bleeding, but they were still open. I started to disinfect the wounds and bandage him up. He often made some grunts and hissing noises from me attending his wounds. This was actually a bit funny.

_You can get sliced up by a reaper scythe, but you groan when I put disinfectant on you. Ha. _

We stayed quiet for a bit as I bandaged his wounds. I noticed that his eyes were often drifting to my chest (I didn't button my shirt but). "Hey you ok". He looked at me for a second before answering.

"It's nothing….just…" he said muttering a bit. It looked like he didn't want to finish, but he did but only as a whisper. "Your scar…" I gave him a look and then looked down at my chest and frowned a bit.

_Oh yeah I almost forgot about that…_

I had this scar ever since I lost my memories and I still don't even know how I got this..or even lived. It was a large scar covering my stomach and bits of my chest and collarbone area. It looked like someone slashed at me many times and had fun doing it. The scar itself thinned out as it went up to my chest and there were little slashes on both collarbones. It was also discolored to a light pinkish tone, but the smaller scars were a bit redder.

No one has really seen this scar except maybe Sebastian, but why is he asking now. I looked back to him and went a bit wide eyed. He looked a bit paler than usual and completely sick to his stomach. Why was he acting like this? I reached out to him, but he pushed my hand away.

"I-I'm fine", he stuttered as he took a breath to call himself, "just tell me...if you remember I mean". I nodded to him and thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm not sure of how or who caused this...but.."

"But what", he asked somewhat eager.

"But...I could remember laughter". That's right. All I could remember was this maniacal laughter. "It wasn't like a good-hearted laugh either...no this one was more...vile and demonic...uh no offense".

"T-That's alright….I must go".

"Sebas-" But before I could finish he left.

_What was that about?_

/

Sebastian walked through the halls of the townhouse and towards his quarters. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get away before he had a breakdown. Being a demon he's seen worse scarring throughout his lifetime, so you would think that a simple scar wouldn't bother him so much.

But this wasn't just any other scar. He's seen this scar only once before and that time wasn't very pleasant. He could still remember how it first looked. All of the blood scattered. The skin tissue torn apart and a perfect view of the vital organs. The whole scene made him want to vomit. Even when it was fully healed, seeing the scar made his stomach turn. But he can't get distressed...not now.

He had to prepare for tomorrow. It was his duty as a butler after all.


End file.
